O Leão e a Ovelha
by Flora Flowers
Summary: CAPITULO 8 ON! Tradução. A história de Twilight do ponto de vista de Edward.
1. Capítulo 1

**O LEÃO E A OVELHA**

**N/A: **Tenho esperado que alguém tente fazer uma história desse tipo, mas cansei de esperar e decidi fazê-la. Já fiz algo parecido quando escrevi "O Prisioneiro de Azkaban" do ponto de vosta de Remus Lupin – pode encontrá-la aqui no site. Agora vou tentar de novo com "Crepúsculo" e com Edward Cullen.

Stephenie Meyer tem uma nota em seu site, na seção FAQ onde escreveu o primeiro capítulo de Crepúsculo do ponto de vista de Edward e que planeja compartilhá-lo conosco no final de junho em seu site. Sendo esse o caso, quando comecei a escrever sobre a perspectiva de Edward evitei especificamente o primeiro dia de Bella. Nem de longe poderia comparar meu trabalho ao dela. Ainda assim, comecei minha história do ponto de vista de Edward desde sua volta a Forks e seu primeiro dia de volta ao colégio, mantendo em minha mente tudo aquilo que ele passou. Espero que gostem da minha história sobre esse magnífico livro.

Muito obrigada a Imogen pela versão betada, você salvou minha vida!

Nada me pertence. Tudo é de Meyer. E sim, percebi que uso algumas linhas exatamente igual as do livro, mas isso acontece quando escrevo de um ponto de vista alternativo_._

**______________***____________**

**N/T: **Esta maravilhosa história pertence a Alphie que escreveu originalmente em inglês (The Lion and the Lamb)

**______________***____________**

**Capítulo 1**

_"Você acha que ele virá conosco hoje?"_

_"Carlisle ameaçou-o se não o fizesse. Os humanos suspeitaram. Além disso, podem expulsá-lo por faltar tantos dias"_

_"Então, talvez não devesse ir. Não achava que passar outro dia em aula valeria a pena para conseguir a expulsão"_

_"Rosalie, sabe que isso não ajudaria"_

_"Não acho que fizesse a Edward ou a qualquer outro; muito mais dano que ter que sentar-se e assistir a outra aborrecida palestra sobre as ramificações dos políticos internacionais da 2ª Guerra Mundial."_

_"Lembra que há 20 anos tive que convencer Jasper para que não matasse o professor ignorante que falou sobre a falta de moral dos soldados confederados"_

_"Talvez pudéssemos convencer Esme para que dissesse que recebemos instrução em casa, na próxima vez que nos mudarmos"_

_"Desejaria que não houvessse uma lei que nos obrigasse a ir a escola. Odeio fingir que sou tão jovem."_

_"Se expulsarem Edward, eu deixo como está. Já tenho quatro diplomas."_

_"Ainda espero que Alice veja algo"._

_"Talvez não devesse voltar. Nunca havia visto ele tão interessado por um humano. O que acontecerá se não puder resistir?"_

_"Tenho caçado com ele todos os dias desta semana. Se não puder resistir... então..."_

Conversas parecidas como estas haviam transcorrido ao longo desta semana – aproximadamente – conduzindo-me até o limite do meu juízo. Era insondável que minha família duvidasse da minha capacidade de resistir ao sangue de uma humana. Sempre havia sido um dos mais fortes da família. Havia se passado vários anos desde que havia bebido de um humano. Essa idéia me impactou sonoramente com a chegada de Isabella Swam.

Estava ficando louco, e além disso, me envergonhava, como uma insignificante criança podia afetar minha vida por simplesmente em uma sala e sentar-se perto de mim. Era como se o demônio em pessoa houvesse colocado uma armadilha, e como se essa menina de cabelos escuros e com esse potente e delicioso sangue fosse a isca. Tive que controlar cada partícula de minha força para me manter, e não obter aquilo que com tanta força desejava dela nessa aula de crianças crédulas. Tive sorte... ela teve sorte de que eu não tenha provado o sangue humano há tanto tempo por isso pude me manter longe dela.

E ainda assim, o dano estava feito. Minha família sabia como me afetou de forma que nunca um mortal havia me afetado. Sabiam que podia quebrar meu auto-controle, já que não era tão perfeito como acreditava que fosse. E pior, duvidavam de minha habilidade de proteger esta família de suspeitas dos humanos por não manter minha sede controlada. Sua privacidade e sua segurança estavam em risco por causa das minhas ações.

"_Vem ou não?"_

_"Não o vi esta manhã? Acho que saiu ontem à noite"_

_"Tem saído todas as noites desta semana"_

Não podia suportar isto por mais tempo. Tinha que continuar. Não podia permitir que uma humana normal e comum destruísse tudo aquilo que havíamos construído aqui, em Forks. Sem contar que não podia permitir que minha família acreditasse que os colocaria em perigo devido ao meu comportamento. Eu era mais forte que isso. Podia suportar a tentação.

Não seria tão difícil se pudesse ouvir sua mente. Se tivesse a mais remota idéia de quais pensamentos a corroíam, poderia ser mais capaz de controlar o meu monstro interior para deixá-la ir. Se seus pensamentos fossem tão doces e tão inocentes como pressumia que fossem, seria mais fácil convencer minha mente que ela não era para ser tocada. Mas claro, não podia ouvi-la. Estava em branco, o que considerava perigoso. Meus olhos me diziam que era humana, mas sem a ajuda de sua mente infantil, só podia me concentrar na essência de seu sangue.

Isto era algo que minha família desconhecia. Sabiam que desejava seu sangue, e era consciente de que deviam sabê-lo. Mas não havia dito a ninguém, nem mesmo a Carlisle, que era incapaz de ouvir sua mente. Não podia explicar o porquê e isso me afetava por dois motivos, me preocupava e me assustava. Me surpreendia quando me concentrava nela e a única coisa que encontrava era um vazio. Até que não soubesse que esse tipo de barreira bloqueava seus pensamentos de mim, não era em absoluto minha intenção que minha família soubesse disso.

Respirei profundamente e soltei o ar lentamente, numa tentativa mortal de acalmar meus nervos tensos. Tendo a esperança qie, enquanto passasse o dia, seria capaz de me amnter concentrado e a sós. Essa garota não iria me transtornar. Não iria permiti-lo.

_"Vamos chegar tarde. Disse para irmos"_

_"Desde quando você se preocupa em chegar cedo na aula?"_

_"Desde que tenho uma prova esta manhã e odeio chegar tarde, de verdade"_

Revirei os olhos devido a suave conversa, e decidi acabar com a especulação sobre esta manhã. Dei dois passos de uam vez, oferecendo-lhes o que eu considerava ser um radiante e maçante sorriso quando me detive junto deles.

"Sim, vou ir"

Rosalie me deu um sorriso arrogante.

"Desafiando o destino, hein? Ou está tão ansioso para ver se ela é realmente tão deliciosa como imaginou?"

"Não imaginei nada", cortei-a. "E apreciaria se você não me provocasse sobre isso"

Seus olhos se alargaram. "Perdoe-me". Virou-se para Emmett e disse, "ok, sempre achei que caçar faria Edward ficar menos irritante. Ainda mais depois da grande quantidade que consumiu esta semana, talvez esteja com indigestão".

"Rosalie". Ouvimos a voz de Carlisle da área mais afastada da sala. "É o suficiente"

Jasper pulou do pé das escadas com um ruído surdo, e sorriu para nós encantado.

"Alice disse que hoje vai nevar. Seria aconselhável que nós nos agasalhássemos".

Os olhos de Emmett cruzaram com os meus e rimos.

"Neve", Emmett disse lentamente, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Está me desafiando", fiz uma careta

"Qual é a pontuação atual?", perguntou.

"Acho que Edward está ganhando por três pontos", Alice respondeu por mim, fazendo-se notar ligeiramente uns passos atrás.

"Chegarei a quatro esta tarde", disse colocando a jaqueta.

Emmett riu.

Disputas na neve, especialmente as úmidas, eram algo que sempre esperávamos com ansiedade, e hoje não era uma excessão. Emmett e eu levávamos a conta as nossas lutas durante anos. A pontuação real era enorme, mas normalmente controlávamos quem estava ganhando e quem estava perdendo. A neve era uma distração que facilmente nos podíamos permitir. Me encantava cubrir-me de neve, essa massa úmida era uma das poucas coisas na Terra que realmente poderia sentir mais fria que minhas mãos. Todos nós nos sentíamos bem no inverno, e podíamos tolerá-lo muito melhor que qualquer humano. Era agradável ter alguma outra coisa com que pudesse contar e não a ameaçadora e possivelmente perigosa reunião com a senhorita Swam.

Sentindo-me um pouco mais aliviado do que a alguns minutos, entrei no meu carro, junto dos demais membros de minha família e dirigi a toda velocidade até chegar ao colégio. Jasper e Emmett estavam planejando seu ataque enquanto Rosalie escutava com preocupação em seus olhos, deixando-lhes bem claro que não queria participar do jogo, especificando a possibilidade de se molhar. Alice sorria e recusou-se dizer quem suspeitava que iria ganhar este desafio em particular.

Chegamos ao colégio pouco antes de começarem as aulas, o que queria dizer que teríamos que nos apressar para não chegar atrasados. Também queria dizer que não teria a oportunidade de ver Isabella. Ao invés disso, fui forçado a deixar minha mente se concentrar nas conversas supérfluas dos jovens até que pudesse encontrar quem estava falando com ela... ou concentrando-me nela.

A mente subdesenvolvida de Mike foi fácil de encontrar. Há uma semana, tinha ficado entediado de sua luxúria por essa garota quando apenas a conhecia. Lembro que estava rindo com meus irmãos no almoço sobre como todos os garotos haviam sido tomados com a notícia de "_carne fresca_" no colégio. Retomando ao meu comentário, achei assombrossamente irônico como a haviam denominado.

Passei o resto da manhã escutando a mente dessa garota de cabelos de cabelos ondulados, Jessica. Nunca havia prestado muita atenção ena antes, mas parecia que havia se tornado amiga de Bella, e sua mente era suficientemente simples para que eu sequer lutasse para escutá-la. Para minha decepção, não havia aprendido muito sobre Bella, só que odiava o frio e que preferia que a chamassem de Bella ao invés de seu nome completo. Não era muito, mas era um começo.

No caminho para o almoço, fui alvo de seis bolas de neve. Por mais que quisesse ter a oportunidade de ver a garota que havia transformado minha existência ao caos, meu orgulho não me permitiria me retirar de uma disputa com meus irmãos. Agarrei um punhado de neve entre minhas mãos nuas e a atirei tão forte quanto pude. Tínhamos que ser cuidadosos, sem dúvida, e não usar nossa habilidade natural por temer que os humanos que passavam or ali vissem algo. Ainda assim, não levou muito tempo em nosssos esforços por fazê-lo, já que acabamos completamente cobertos de neve. Sabendo que me custaria pontos, mas tampouco me importava, deixei Emmett ganhar esta rodada e fui para dentro, tirando o resto de neve de meus ombros e sacudindo o cabelo ensopado.

Alice e Rosalie já estavam sentadas na nossa mesa no refeitório com um pouco de comida quando cheguei. Me sentei ao lado de Rosalie, que fez uma careta e se manteve afastada de mim.

"Não ouse me molhar", advertiu.

"O que acontecerá comigo?". Emmett disse por cima de seu ombro. Água caindo de sua orelha para o ombro.

"Emmett", grunhiu ela "Não estrague meu cabelo".

Ele se sentou perto dela. Perto demais para um rapaz e sua irmã.

"Talvez essa noite você possa conseguir algo mais que seu cabelo molhado". Seus olhos se encontraram, e tive que me forçar a olhar para o outro lado pelos pensamentos tão íntimos que havia entre eles dois.

Me concentrei em Jasper, que estava sentado ao lado de Alice, só para perceber que ele a estava olhando de uma forma parecida. Isso me lembrou, mais uma vez, que eu era o único solitário desta família.

"Ok, está bem. Todos vocês". Disse tranquilamente. "Vão chamar atenção".

"Falando em chamar atenção". Disse Jasper, "Ela está olhando para você".

"Quem?", era estúpidez perguntar, já que com certeza eu sabia a quem estava se referindo.

Meus olhos voaram por cima da mesa para vê-la olhando exatamente para mim. De imediato, seus olhos se desviaram e olhou para baixo. Poderia escutar seus claros e simples pensamentos tão abertamente que era ridículo. Era quase um insulto que tivesse que recorrer a esses métodos, mas precisava saber o que Isabella estava pensando.

Oh, seus olhos. Eram tão lindos. Desejava que me olhasse assim.

Aborrecido? Não, parece... interessado. Belle é tão sortuda!

Como você? Não acho que goste de alguém que não faça parte de sua família.

Está bem. Vou parar de olhar. Mas, oh, Bella, se ele estivesse olhando para mim como está olhando para você... oh, uau.

Era como escutar só uma parte de uma conversa telefônica de uma adolescente. Tinha que me lembrar de vez em quando que quase todo mundo neste edifício era adolescente, mas isso não queria dizer que tivesse que aproveitar do baixo nível de seus pensamentos. Me frustrava que a única que queria ouvir rta exatamente a que não podia escutar.

"O que ela está pensando?", perguntou Jasper.

"Por que quer saber?", repliquei, sem querer falar que não tinha idéia do que estava passando por sua mente.

"Simples curiosidade", disse com uma careta brincalhona. "Pela forma em que descreveu seu último encontro, tem que estar confusa."

Alice se inclinou.

"Sem mencionar que você não esteve aqui durante uma semana. Provavelmente está com medo".

Afastei meus olhos da garota e franzi o cenho, olhando para Alice.

"Deveria ter medo, mas... não quero que tenha.".

"Porque não?", perguntou Jasper.

"Porque não é minha intenção assustá-la, assim como a qualquer outra pessoa da cidade. Se vamos ficar aqui durante alguns anos, não quero que os humanos fiquem com medo".

"É, a mim não importa que tenham medo. Se me temem, me deixam em paz e quanto menos ter que tratar com humanos, melhor", admitiu Jasper.

Alice estreitou os olhos olhando para mim.

"Mas você vai a aula, não é, Edward?", perguntou

"Porque não deveria?"

"Bom, olhá-la", apontou para Bella que estava se escondendo por trás dos seus cabelos. "Me parece que quer te evitar a todo custo. De qualquer forma o que ela está pensando?"

Dei-lhe uma olhadela, sabendo que encontraria uma parede em branco, acabando com a esperança e tendo que escolher entre as mentes dos demais para saber o que estava pensando. Para minha decepção, todo mundo estava falando sobre a neve. Todos menos Bella. Busquei em minhas lembranças anteriores para encontrar a informação que buscava.

"Ela acha que estou com raiva dela. Que não... me atrai"

Jasper riu alto diante a isso.

"Justamente o contrário".

Ignorei-o.

"E não quer participar da batalha de bolas de neve que estão planejando para depois das aulas".

Esse pouco de informação so enganou, e o tópico dos pensamentos de Bella foi rapidamente esquecido.

"Quem está planejando uma batalha de bolas de neve?", perguntou Emmett.

"O loiro. Mike. No estacionamento".

Emmett sorriu malignamente enquanto pensava em cobrir o rapaz de neve dos pés a cabeça. Isto ocupou seus pensamentos.

"Está preparado para ensinar-lhes como se faz?", perguntou.

"Quando quiser", repliquei agradecido pela troca de assunto. "Mas temos que ir leve com eles".

Me assegurei de que a conversa se mantivesse por um tempo e que se evitasse discutir sobre a humana por muito mais, sabendo que muito em breve teria que enfrentá-la. A seu lado. Trancado uma vez mais em uma sala minúscula.

Não aceitaria. Não ia deixá-la controlar minha vida. Ela era insignificante... e ia permanecer dessa forma.

Final do capítulo 1

**N/T:** Mereço reviews????

7


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/T: **Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Desculpem-me pela demora para postar o segundo capítulo, mas estava totalmente concentrada nas provas do vestibular.

**N/A: **Obrigadaa todos que me deixaram review. Espero que continuem lendo e mandando reviews assim poderei saber o que vocês pensam a respeito de como estou me saindo nesta história. Me colocar no papel de Edward me diverte muito, e não posso esperar, tenho alguns momentos que escrevi que estou louca para publicar. Mas preciso que vocês entendam o pensamento de Edward, pois mais para adiante se tornaram mais obscuros (ele quase mata os homens que estavam atrás de Bella. Duvido que seus pensamentos sejam bonitos quando chegarmos nesse ponto.)

**___________***__________**

**Capítulo 2**

Enquanto a hora do almoço se aproximava, esperei que Bella saísse primeiro de propósito. Rosalie e Alice estavam muito ocupadas ajeitando os cabelos de Jasper e de Emmett devido a luta de bolas de neve – que haviam perdido – para perceber que eu não estava caminhando com eles. Vi que Bella entrou na sala de aula e se sentou na mesa que havia sido uma vez minha e só minha. Da porta, a vi pegando a caneta e começar a rabiscar seu caderno, como qualquer outro adolescente. Durante um breve momento, considerei-a apenas como outro ser humano normal e comum. Mas qualquer tipo de ânimo que pudesse sentir sobre isso, rapidamente se perdeu quando tentei me concentrar em sua mente. Estava vazia, é claro. Não importava o que estivesse pensando, seus pensamentos estavam fechados para mim.

Mas ainda podia sentir seu cheiro.

O senhor Banner, o professor de Biologia, já estava passando as ferramentas que usaríamos na aula. O sinal soaria a qualquer momento. Era agora ou nunca. Se fosse participar da aula teria que me sentar ao seu lado. Mantendo meu sentido de olfato controlado. Deixando mais lenta minha respiração, me aventurei até meu assento e me reuni a ela, sentando-me em minha mesa, certificando-me de que estava tão perto dela quanto me fosse possível.

"Olá", falei, deixando claro que não estava bravo com ela e que não a odiava. O mais importante, porém, queria fazê-la esquecer a sua primeira impressão sobre mim. Por razões desconhecidas, não queria que pensasse mal de mim.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso enquanto se virava para me olhar. Sua respiração se descompassou e senti sua essência em minhas fossas nasais. Meu Deus! Sua essência era deliciosa. Tão doce. Tão tentadora. Seus olhos estavam cheios de emoção. Me senti como se pudesse me perder na profundidade desses olhos. A única palavra que me vinha à mente era... bela.

"Meu nome é Edward Cullen", comecei uma vez que pude recuperar minha voz. "Não tive oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você dever ser Bella Swan."

Me repreendi internamente pela apresentação. Os humanos normalmente se davam as mãos quando se apresentavam formalmente, e a última coisa que precisava justamente agora era um convite aberto para tocá-la, apesar da inocência do gesto. Para minha sorte, ela me olhava vagamente como se não tivesse me escutado corretamente. Sem ser capaz de ler seus pensamentos, não estava certo se estava confusa ou somente chateada comigo.

"Co... como sabe meu nome?", perguntou.

Ri. De todas as coisas que poderia perguntar, isso não era o que esperava. Esperei, em expectativa. Depois de todos os pensamentos de luxúria de todos os rapazes deste prédio que invadiram minha mente a semana passada, como não poderia saber seu nome?

"Oh. Acho que todo mundo sabe seu nome. A cidade inteira tem esperado sua chegada".

Fez uma careta, o que me deixou pasmo, mas de novo não pude ler o significado. Já se passou muito tempo desde que tinha que me concentrar somente nas expressões faciais para poder entender o significado por trás de certas reações que me pareciam impossíveis de entender claramente.

"Não", ela disse. "Quis dizer por que me chamou de Bella".

De novo me pegou com a guarda baixa. Só a idéia de não saber que pergunta iria vir depois era realmente horrível.

"Prefere Isabella?", perguntei, certo de que havia escutado seus amigos chamando-a com a versão curta de seu nome.

"Não, prefiro Bella", confirmou. "Mas acho que Charlie, quer dizer, meu pai, deve me chamar de Isabella pelas costas, é assim que todo mundo parece me conhecer por aqui".

Não tinha certeza sobre o que estava falando por que sacudia a mão diante de mim, e perdi toda a capacidade de prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sua gloriosa fragrância. Desviei a vista, tentando bloquear meus sentidos de assustá-la por sua provocação. Isso era algo que desconhecia.

Salvando-me de meu vergonhoso pensamento, o professor começou a explicar-nos a tarefa do dia: identificar as células da raiz de cebola nas diferentes fases da mitose. Poderia fazer esta tarefa com os olhos fechados já que havia feito em muitas ocasiões, mas tinha que seguir a correnteza. Sempre era a mesma história em todas as minhas aulas. Biologia e História eram as duas aulas que encontrava mais dificuldade em fingir que estava aprendendo algo de novo. Jasper havia compartilhado muito comigo, havia me contado suas lembranças sobre a Guerra Civil, tão vividamente que me fazia sentir como se tivesse estado ali, e Carlisle havia me contado mais histórias.

Pelo mesmo motivo era impossível não saber o básico sobre Biologia. Havia vivido quase cem anos com Carlisle e isso ajudava. Sabia inclusive mais sobre essa matéria, tendo ajudado duas vezes a Carlisle com técnicas que se utilizavam na atualidade e informando-me corretamente. Esta vez, sem dúvida, fingia ser um estudante normal e comum na aula de Biologia. Isso significava que tinha que trabalhar muito perto de uma humana cuja essência me cativava mais do que toda razão. Me forcei a sorrir e perguntei,

"Damas primeiro, companheira?"

O olhar que me deu era tão pensativo que não sabia o que fazer. Talvez a incomodasse ser a primeira? Talvez ciências fosse uma matéria que não entendesse.

"Ou eu poderia começar, se quiser", ofereci quando ela permaneceu calada.

"Não", disse ruborizando tão profundamente que fiquei totalmente paralisado, meus olhos observando seu rosto. "Eu começo".

Observei-a enquanto colocava o dispositivo no microscópio. Suas mãos eram tão delicadas. Sua pele tão pálida – salvo pelo ligeiro toque rosado que ainda resplandecia em suas bochechas. Era assombroso ver como a cor de sua pele se desvanecia enquanto relaxava. Cada movimento que fazia me atraía mais e mais até ela. Era fascinante e cativante observá-la, e por vezes, desesperador.

Disse que o dispositivo colocado era a prófase e começou a tirá-la do microscópio.

"Se importa se eu olhar?", perguntei, sem nem sequer me dar conta do que estava fazendo, toquei sua mão com a minha.

Quente. Tão cálida. Tão tentadora.

Gloriosa.

Rapidamente afastei minha mão da dela, e sofrendo de forma imediata com a perda da sensação. Não queria nada mais que tocá-la de novo e não deixá-la ir jamais. Queimaria sobre seu toque se ela assim permitisse. Não, tinha que manter minhas mãos perto de mim. Não podia me permitir tocá-la de novo, não importava quão pequeno fosse o contato.

Tentando agir de forma casual, olhei o dispositivo e vi que tinha razão. Troquei-o pelo segundo sabendo que era a anáfase. Ela quis checar, o que me fez sentir desafiado, pois duvidava de minha habilidade. Não era comum que um humano me desafiasse de forma tão direta, e estava surpreso de encontrar um. Gostava da idéia de que Bella me estivesse colocando à prova.

Quando perguntou pelo terceiro dispositivo, coloquei-o cuidadosamente na palma de sua mão, evitando qualquer oportunidade de contato com o calor de sua pele. Trabalhamos desta maneira, revezando-nos, com cada um dos cinco dispositivos e acabando bem antes de qualquer das outras mesas. Dei uma olhada no relógio, preocupado sobre o que faríamos durante o resto da aula.

Meus olhos se desviaram outra vez até ela, tomando nota sobre quão incomoda ela se sentia olhando para mim em silêncio no seu lugar. Me senti agradavelmente surpreso por sua atitude. Não havia errado uma resposta sequer, e tampouco lhe havia tomado muito tempo considerar suas respostas. Tinha que ser mais inteligente que os outros humanos com que se relacionava. Só se sua mente estivesse aberta para mim, poderia ver quão inteligente era. Escutaria o que pensava sobre mim e saberia o que dizer para fazê-la sentir mais confortável.

Mas ela não deveria se sentir mais confortável perto de mim! Até mesmo esse insignificante ato seria perigoso para ela.

Seus cativantes olhos se encontraram com os meus com curiosidade.

"Você usa lentes de contato?"

A aleatoridade de sua pergunta me deixou aturdido.

"Não".

"Oh, achei que havia algo diferente em seus olhos".

Instantaneamente desviei a vista. Como havia percebido algo assim? E como se atrevia a me perguntar sobre isso? Nenhum humano havia se dado conta de detalhes como esse e havia sobrevivido para comentá-lo, principalmente um humano pelo qual desesperadamente desejava beber. Não estava com sede e ainda assim, sabia que poderia beber todo o sangue que a formava, até consumi-la. Poderia ser possível que tivesse percebido os meus inexplicáveis desejos, fosse o nível que fosse? Por isso fora tão observadora sobre a cor de meus olhos?

O professor veio a nossa mesa e revisou nosso trabalho. Podia escutar seus pensamentos com total clareza e sabia que, na verdade, ele presumia que havia completado o exercício sem a necessidade da ajuda de Bella. Querendo dar-lhe crédito, expliquei-lhe que ela havia feito mais do que eu. Para minha surpresa, Bella admitiu que já havia feito o exercício antes, mas com outro tipo de dispositivo. Em uma época onde a maioria dos humanos atribuía a si próprios a realização dos feitos devido a seu brilhantismo pessoal, sua honestidade me deixou sem palavras.

Quando o professor se foi, Bella voltou a rabiscar seu caderno. Não sabia o que fazer para passar mais cinco minutos em silêncio sentado ao seu lado sem minha habilidade para escutar seus pensamentos. As únicas mentes que escutava eram as dos outros estudantes tentando conferir as fases dos dispositivos. Aborrecimento. Lerdeza. Precisava de uma distração do tédio da sala – e do poder de sua essência.

"É uma lástima o que aconteceu com a neve, não?", perguntei o mais natural e amável que pude.

Me deu uma olhada de rabo de olho.

"Na verdade, não!"

É claro que ela não estava decepcionada pela neve derretida.

"Você não gosta do frio", afirmei, lembrando claramente como havia evitado se juntar a conversa desta manhã, no almoço, sobre a luta de bolas de neve.

"Ou a umidade", adicionou.

"Para você, deve ser difícil viver em um lugar como Forks".

"Você não tem idéia".

Olhava-me fascinada enquanto falava. Era tão estranho escutar suas palavras saindo de sua boca quando não tinha a mínima idéia de como funcionava sua mente...

Fascinante.

"Então por que veio para cá?"

"É... complicado"

"Acho que consigo acompanhar", disse desejando que fosse verdade. Não conseguia me lembrar da última conversa que tive com alguém sem a ajuda de escutar sua mente enquanto falava. Os humanos dificilmente diziam o que pensavam. Censuravam tantos pensamentos que o resultado era patético.

Contou-me sobre sua mãe, que havia voltado a se casar em setembro passado.

"E você não gosta dele", conclui pela tristeza que escutei em sua voz. Mas quando respondeu que seu padrasto era jovem, mas era bom, me deixou totalmente confuso. "Por que não ficou com eles?", perguntei, curioso por resolver este pequeno quebra-cabeças que havia me apresentado.

"Phill viaja muito. É jogador de baseball."

Baseball. A informação me fez sorrir.

"Já ouvi falar dele?"

"Provavelmente não. Não joga bem. Só joga na segunda divisão. E passa muito tempo fora."

Isso explicava tudo.

"E sua mãe te mandou para cá para poder viajar com ele". Os humanos podiam ser criaturas realmente insensíveis.

Franziu o cenho e levantou o queixo, olhando-me desafiadoramente.

"Não, ela não me mandou para cá. Eu quis vir."

Agora havia me perdido totalmente. Por que ela viria para cá, por vontade própria, se odiava o frio e a umidade quando tal mudança não era necessária?

"Não entendo"

Suspirou e a essência de sua doce respiração confundiu a minha cabeça.

"Ficava comigo, no início, mas sentia falta dele. Deixa-a infeliz... assim decidi que já era hora de passar algum tempo com Charlie"

"Mas agora você está infeliz", disse notando a infalível tristeza que emanava de sua voz, que cada vez era mais baixa enquanto ia explicando a situação. Seus ombros se levantaram.

"E"

Estava me desafiando de novo.

"Não parece justo"

Sorriu friamente. Não a compreendia. Outra vez sua essência me cortou a respiração.

"Ninguém te disse que a vida não é justa?"

"Acho que escutei isso antes, em algum lugar"

"Pois isso é tudo", terminou.

Mas isso não era tudo. Havia mais nela... muitíssimo mais que desejava conhecer, porque a curiosidade me consumia. Precisava saber mais sobre essa incrível humana. Precisava entrar em sua mente e examinar como funcionava. Era quase tão poderoso como minha ânsia de beber seu sangue. Claramente, ela era infeliz aqui. Meus olhos me contavam isso. E ainda assim, havia tomado a decisão de considerar seus sentimentos como pouco importantes e insignificantes.

"Está fazendo um belo papel", disse lentamente. "Mas apostaria qualquer coisa como você está sofrendo mais do que deixa transparecer."

Franziu o cenho outra vez. Estava chateada comigo ou havia acertado em cheio?

"Estou errado?", perguntei depois de um momento.

Se afastou de mim, ignorando-me. Não queria falar, me contradizer. Não havia ficado quieta sobre qualquer outra coisa que havíamos conversado anteriormente, dizendo-me que me enganara... até agora. O que confirmava que tinha razão.

"Acho que não", disse, sentindo-me certo da minha conclusão.

"Por que isso importa para você?", disparou sem nem sequer me olhar nos olhos.

"É uma boa pergunta", disse suavemente, admitindo que estava me perguntando o mesmo. Não tinha nenhuma resposta para lhe dar do porquê estava tão interessado nela. Por que me fascinavam tanto as expressões em seu rosto? Por que continuava incitando-a a falar, para que pudesse escutar seu tom de voz? Desejar seu sangue era uma coisa, mas na verdade, não tinha nenhuma explicação a dar que encontrasse meus motivos em qualquer outra qualidade que possuísse.

A escutei suspirar e sua quente respiração me tirou de meus devaneios. Olhei para ela levemente e pude observar que havia franzido o cenho. Estava perplexa. Meu Deus, seu rosto era a face mais expressiva que jamais havia visto em minha vida.

"Estou te aborrecendo?"

"Não exatamente", disse, desviando seus brilhantes olhos da lousa para me olhar. "Eu estou aborrecida comigo mesma. É fácil ver o que penso... minha mãe sempre diz que sou como um livro aberto".

Durante um momento, fiquei sem palavras outra vez.

"Ao contrário, é difícil ler seu pensamento".

"Deve ser um bom leitor de mentes".

"Normalmente sim", disse sorrindo. Não me escapou que seus olhos viram meus dentes. Teria que prestar mais atenção a isso no futuro quando estivesse perto dela. Aqueles que caçamos, nossas presas, normalmente se sentiam muito atraídos por nossas bocas. Desta forma nos facilita as coisas, se desejamos beber deles. Ainda assim, minhas intenções foram me reprimir e esconder minhas ânsias de beber seu sangue. Bella não deveria ser consciente disso. Todavia era considerada minha presa. Nesse instante, tinha certeza que se tivesse pedido que saísse comigo da aula, ela teria feito sem pestanejar.

O professor chamou a atenção da classe e começou, como sempre, a explicar. Já conhecia tudo aquilo que estava explicando e tampouco havia forma possível de que pudesse manter minha mente na do senhor Banner com Bella sentada ao meu lado. Era um erro deixar que minha mente considerasse Bella minha presa. Meus pensamentos viajavam em um caminho que era traiçoeiro, ao mesmo tempo contemplava várias formas que poderia usar para convencê-la a sair comigo, quase sem esforço, e obter assim o que desejava.

Sacudiu o cabelo e sua fragrância me invadiu por completo, como uma droga, e tentando-me a me deixar levar e cumprir meu desejo. Me afastei o quanto pude dela durante o resto da aula.

Foram vinte minutos que para mim foram agonizantes. Me levantei apressadamente de meu assento sem prestar muita atenção. Uma vez que estivesse a uma distância segura dela, deixaria que meus olhos a buscassem, curioso por ver seu rosto mais uma vez e tentar medir sua reação pelo tempo que havíamos passado juntos.

O garoto – Mike – estava com ela outra vez. Que simples. Poderia escutar quão estúpido era insultando a inteligência de Bella com sua suposição de que ela havia achado o exercício tão complicado como ele. Escutei meu nome em sua mente.

"Pelo que vi, Cullen parecia à vontade com você. Porque será que estava tão estranho segunda-feira passada? Se eu fosse seu companheiro no exercício... todo tempo falando... _só você e eu. Não teria me sentado na ponta da mesa, mais afastado de você... não posso dizer isso! Terei minha oportunidade. Sim, um dia."_

Um sentimento desconhecido invadiu meu peito. Não podia identificá-lo, mas tudo o que sabia era que só a idéia de Bella passar o mínimo de tempo com esse garoto não me agradava em absoluto. As verdadeiras intenções de Mike me enfureciam. Me consumia a necessidade de escondê-la deste mundo para que ninguém pudesse pensar nela dessa forma. Não outra vez.

Ninguém, a não ser eu.

Me forcei a assistir a minha próxima aula, mas só as estrelas sabiam do que se tratava. Minha mente havia se refugiado, pensando só na possibilidade de que Bella estivesse sozinha com outro homem. Não um homem, _outro_ homem. Um homem que não fosse eu. Um homem que não tivesse boas intenções, na verdade. Não podia dizer, exatamente, que minhas intenções para com ela fossem dignas de me sentir orgulhoso, mas ao menos estava fazendo tudo o que estava ao meu poder para me comportar de maneira civilizada. Os desejos de Mike eram muito menos honráveis e sabendo dessas intenções lascivas que havia escutado em sua mente, deveria esforçar-se para que seu desejo se chegasse a cumprir. Não me agradava. Não me agradava nada.

Mas por que me importava? Isso era o que me deixava tão perplexo. Eu tampouco poderia tê-la. Ela era humana... mortal... e eu... só lhe faria mal. Ainda assim, não podia negar que nunca antes havia me sentido tão atraído por outro ser – vampiro ou humano. Bella era incrível, simples assim.

Quando soou o sinal, me dirigi até meu carro para esperar minha família. Fiquei fora do veículo, apesar de estar chovendo. Não me importava em me molhar. Era refrescante. Naturalmente, meus olhos captaram a presença de Bella quando ela saía do edifício. Não podia ver seu rosto, já que estava coberto com o capuz do agasalho, protegendo-o da chuva. Caminhou até uma velha pickup vermelha que nunca havia identificado como sua. Já dentro do carro, vi seu úmido cabelo e me imaginei como seria cheirá-lo se estivesse ao seu lado. Percebi que seus olhos brilharam quando me olhou durante um momento.

O motor da pickup grunhiu e, sem querer, engatou a marcha ré. Os freios chiaram e quase se chocou com o Toyota que estava atrás de seu carro. A expressão de choque que apareceu em seu rosto não tinha preço. Olhos enormes. Boquiaberta. E a vermelhidão em suas bochechas era intoxicante. A escutei trocando de marcha, e a pickup passou velozmente diante de mim.

Oh, sim, Bella Swan era incrível. Total e incontestavelmente incrível.

**FIM CAPITULO 2**

**N/T: **Fim de mais um capítulo. E aí, estão gostando? Adoraria saber a sua opinião (reviews!!)


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Durante a noite uma camada branca se formou no chão, literalmente, devido a neve. Todos nós, inclusive Esme, ficamos maravilhados pela aventura e ao esporte que a neve e o céu nos proporcionavam. A noite era difícil para nós principalmente quando tínhamos pouco a fazer. A diferença da balbúrdia e do ruído de cidades grandes como Nova York ou Chicago, onde havíamos vivido anteriormente era grande, mas Forks nos entretinha quando estava escuro. Apesar disso, não podíamos resistir ao desejo de deslizar no largo pátio e, uma vez mais concentrar-nos numa luta de bolas de neve.

Esme e Carlisle se retiraram e foram para dentro da casa por volta das 4:00 querendo passar algum tempo sozinhos antes de começar o dia e ter que ir trabalhar no hospital. Alice e Rosalie entraram logo depois para ler algo para a escola. Ficarem molhadas pela neve era legal quando ninguém, exceto a família, estava olhando, mas Rosalie insistia em estar o mais bonita possível enquanto estivesse com humanos.

"Como se pudesse ficar feia", repreendeu Emmett uma vez que as garotas estavam suficientemente longe para escutá-lo.

Jasper, Emmett e eu continuamos nossa disputa até o amanhecer. Não fui até que Esme nos chamou para nos dizer que tínhamos que ir a escola e que tínhamos que nos preparar para o dia que se iniciava.

Conduzia por um terreno escorregadio para chegar ao colégio, mas não me importava. Adorava dirigir rápido e era mais emocionante quando as condições da estrada não eram tão perfeitas. Jasper me pediu e tendo a certeza de que ninguém nos veria – segundo Alice – levei um tempo para dar umas voltas no estacionamento de uns armazéns abandonados nas cercanias da cidade. Mesmo com essa volta, chegamos a tempo no colégio.

Fora, ao ar livre e no estacionamento do colégio, dei uma olhada ao redor para ver se localizava a pickup de Bella, perguntando-me se havia chegado sã e salva. Não havia sinal que indicasse que estava ali, nem dela nem da antiguidade que ela dirigia, assim decidi esperá-la. Não havia nenhuma razão lógica que explicasse essa ação. Não podia explicar nem a meus irmãos, por isso optei, em vez de contar-lhes meu real motivo, disse a eles que queria ver se alguém deslizava com o carro.

Como se soubesse que minha profética mentira ia se tornar realidade. Havia sido "abençoado" com um dom parecido com as habilidades de Alice e suas visões, não poderia estar tão impaciente em ver um humano em uma situação como essa, uma situação potencialmente perigosa. Uma vez que me dei conta de que um humano em particular estava destinado a ter um acidente mortal, me arrependi pela forma em que havia antecipado os acontecimentos. Percebi que o destino havia colocado um frio e cruel dedo na humana que eu estava esperando ver.

Estava consciente da sua chegada, não porque pudesse escutar sua mente ou porque notara sua essência, mas sim, porque a pickup que ela dirigia era fácil de se reconhecer. Ninguém mais dirigiria um carro como aquele. Estacionou facilmente e saiu da pickup para examinar os pneus da traseira do veiculo. Notei a perplexidade em seu rosto e me perguntei o que ela encontrara de tão interessante neles.

Foi nesse momento em que tudo o que sabia, tudo pelo que havia trabalhado praticamente durante um século, mudou.

Um furgão azul escuro estava rodando no gelo apenas visível na estrada. Estava totalmente fora de controle e sem nenhum indício de que fosse parar. Seu destino era a velha pickup vermelha. E ali, de pé entre seu carro e o furgão que estava derrapando, estava, nem mais nem menos, Bella Swan.

Foi como se o ar rasgasse meus pulmões e substituído por gelo. Como se meu peito tivesse um coração que batesse, e se o tivesse, sabia que ele havia parado ali e agora. O único som que escutei foi o chiar arrepiante do furgão aproximando-se. Minha mente parou, em branco, incapaz de registrar corretamente aquilo que estava vendo. Tudo que sabia era que logo Bella Swan estaria morta, e isso era simplesmente inaceitável.

"_Ela não!"_, minha mente gritou dentro da minha cabeça. _"Qualquer outra pessoa! Mas ela não!"_

E então me movi. Nem sequer me lembro de tomar a decisão conscientemente, e ainda assim, me lancei a corrida sem pensar que alguém pudesse me ver ou as possíveis conseqüências de minha ação. Meu corpo se chocou com o dela, levando-a para baixo de um carro próximo a nós e colocando-a por baixo de meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que o furgão colidiu com a parte traseira do seu carro. Da forma que caiu, vi que a sua cabeça deveria ter se chocado contra a calçada.

Mas o destino não havia terminado com Bella ainda. O furgão deslizou ao redor e novamente se dirigia direto a humana que eu estava protegendo. Xinguei baixo e instintivamente o segurei com minhas mãos, parando o furgão para que não a tocasse. Empurrei facilmente o furgão e coloquei suas pernas de lado para que desse a impressão de que não havia estado tão perto da morte como parecia. O furgão caiu ao chão com um rangido antes de que o silêncio reinasse.

Tão rápido como pude, sabendo que em um segundo todos os estudantes que se encontravam no estacionamento estariam falando sobre o que haviam visto, me inclinei para me certificar de que Bella não estava ferida.

"Bella? Você está bem?", perguntei segurando-a de forma ousada em meus braços e apertando-a contra mim. Era tão cálida... tão cheirosa. Seu coração batia tão rápido que podia sentir o pulso em seu corpo apesar da roupa pesada.

"Estou bem", murmurou e tentou se sentar.

"Tenha cuidado", adverti enquanto ainda tentava segurá-la. "Acho que você bateu a cabeça com força". Meus sentidos me diziam que não estava sangrando. Não podia imaginar nem por um segundo o que poderia fazer-lhe se seu sangue estivesse acessível neste momento.

"Ai", murmurou tocando a cabeça.

Sorri compadecido de que sua única ferida havia sido um galo em sua cabeça.

"Foi o que pensei"

"Como foi que..." Seus olhos cheios de perguntas se ergueram para me olhar, "Como foi que chegou aqui tão rápido?

Havia percebido. Havia visto. E se lembrava.

Não devia saber das minhas habilidades. Ia contra as regras. A única verdade a que todos os vampiros estão forçados a cumprir, sem ter em conta sua natureza de beber de humanos ou se abster, era que não podíamos nos expor. Teria que convencê-la de que o que pensava que havia visto não era verdade.

"Eu estava bem do seu lado, Bella", disse enfaticamente.

Ela tentou se sentar e rapidamente sua essência me invadiu. Soltei-a e se afastou, mas ainda olhando-a com atenção para o caso de tentar se levantar. Um dia de aula sobre primeiros socorros me havia ensinado o suficiente sobre a psicologia humana para saber que, ninguém estaria em pé depois de tudo o que havia acontecido a Bella. Era melhor para ela ficar quieta durante um tempo.

De repente uma multidão nos rodeou perguntado e gritando se alguém podia tirar Tyler do furgão. Um dos admiradores de Bella. Não me importara muito no momento, mas não queria vê-lo ferido. Não tive nenhum cuidado com o furgão quando o afastei de Bella, e esperava que o garoto estivesse bem.

Minha atenção estava concentrada por completo em Bella, assim não me preocupei muito tempo com o rapaz. Como supus, ela estava tentando se levantar. Coloquei, de maneira gentil, uma mão em seu ombro para detê-la.

"Fique quieta, por enquanto", ordenei.

"Mas está frio", queixou-se. O que achei totalmente irônico devido ao calor que podia sentir irradiando de seu corpo.

Então de forma abrupta me olhou boquiaberta e disse:

"Você estava lá. Você estava perto do seu carro"

Fui muito ingênuo ao acreditar que podia convencê-la tão facilmente.

"Não. Não estava"

"Eu te vi"

No meio do caos ao nosso redor, poderia dizer que não ia convencê-la. Era hora de usar o encanto. Olhei-a diretamente nos olhos e esperei com fervor que acreditasse em minhas palavras.

"Bella, eu estava parado do seu lado e tirei você do caminho"

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa, mas não podia desviar os olhos.

"Não"

Incapaz de ler sua mente me pareceu que também era imune ao meu poder de persuasão, aparentemente. Tive que fazer outra coisa. Suplicar.

"Por favor, Bella"

"Por quê?"

"Confie em mim", supliquei novamente.

Ouvi uma sirene soar distante, mas seus olhos continuavam questionando os meus.

"Promete explicar tudo depois?"

Grunhi em frustração e concordei. O tempo passava e estava ficando sem opções.

"Tudo bem"

"Tudo bem", replicou.

Pouco demorou a chegar a ambulância e todos os que haviam se envolvido no acidente estavam sendo tratados... inclusive eu. Me repreendi mentalmente por não haver pensado no que havia feito. Não só havia posto o segredo de minha família em risco ao expor minha força diante de um humano, como agora havia também seis para-médicos querendo encontrar minha pulsação... Saberiam claramente que eu estava morto, por mais normal que eu parecesse. Por sorte, fui capaz de utilizar meus conhecimentos de medicina para convencê-los de que estava bem e que sua atenção devia ser exclusivamente para Bella.

Lutou contra eles porque não queria colocar um colar ortopédico. Brigou com eles porque queriam colocá-la numa maca, mas avisei aos para-médicos que possivelmente havia batido a cabeça, e poderia estar ferida e isso encerrou o caso. Quando a levaram para a ambulância, insisti em ir com ela. Não só estava nervoso para me certificar de que ela estava bem, mas também precisava estar perto dela até que a convencesse do que havia acontecido.

Antes de subir na ambulância, examinei a crescente multidão de curiosos sabendo que minha família havia voltado para ver oq eu estava acontecendo. Encontrei-os no final do estacionamento olhando para mim. Bom, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper me olhavam com raiva. Alice simplesmente me olhava preocupada.

"O que você fez?", A mente de Rosalie gritava para mim, "O que foi que você fez, Edward?"

"Não devia ter se intrometido", repreendeu-me Jasper.

"Foi um erro". Disse Emmett com desprezo.

"Carlisle... leve-a a Carlisle", Alice repetiu. "ele te ajudará".

Sabia que isto não acabaria aqui, mas, agora, lhes dei as costas e me sentei no veículo. Um carro de polícia nos escoltou até o hospital – de perto – e não foi nenhuma surpresa saber que o homem que conduzia o carro era o pai de Bella. Seus pensamentos eram uma mescla de confusão, alívio e arrependimento por não ter sido capaz de mantê-la a salvo durante o curto período em que estava vivendo com ele. A informação que pude reunir em minha breve conversa com Bella foi que ele tentava duramente entre ser muito protetor ou não ser protetor suficiente.

Chegamos a sala de emergência e colocaram Bella para examiná-la. Uma das enfermeiras se aproximou de mm para verificar o dano, que segundo ela, o meu corpo havia sofrido. Podia escutar em sua mente o tradicional check-up e tudo o que isso implicava, quer dizer, que a primeira coisa que iria fazer seria verificar minha pulsação. Coloquei minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas e insisti que estava bem e que não precisava me examinar. Protestou, mas, por sorte, Carlisle apareceu e fez com que se retirasse.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou me afastando um pouco.

"Bella quase foi atropelada por um carro".

Fez uma careta de dor.

"Oh, não"

"Ela está bem. Mas pode estar com uma contusão cerebral".

"E onde você estava durante tudo isso? Me chamaram especificamente para vir aqui porque um dos para-médicos te reconheceu como meu filho e alertou o pessoal. Não tem idéia de como fiquei atordoado quando me disseram que meu filho, que dificilmente me causa problemas, chegava ao hospital em uma ambulância"

"Bom, deveria ter me visto tentando evitar que a enfermeira me verificasse a pulsação..."

Carlisle me olhou fixamente e de forma sombria.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Já disse. Bella quase foi feita em pedaços por um carro."

"Por que está aqui?"

"Eu... eu a ajudei. Estava perto"

"Estava perto." Deu um passo e franziu os lábios, irritado. "Edward, não são todos os que têm o dom de ler mentes. Então é melhor ir diretamente ao ponto, aos fatos. Diga-me exatamente o que aconteceu, por que sei que há mais coisa do que está dizendo".

Terminou dando esse olhar que eu temia. É um olhar que já havia visto muitas vezes em meus últimos oitenta anos. Esse olhar me fazia sentir como se tivesse dez anos, esse olhar paternal que me rasgava no centro do meu ser e me obrigava a confessar tudo o que sabia. Esme podia fazê-lo também. Acho que era algo que aprenderam em suas vidas adultas como humanos, mas que eram capazes de continuar fazendo apesar da mudança. Já há muito que havia abandonado a infância, que a havia deixado para trás, todavia me entregava às exigências de Carlisle todas às vezes que me olhava assim.

"Salvei-a", admiti.

"Como?"

"Tirei-a da frente antes que o carro esmagasse-a.".

"Isso é tudo?", Carlisle ainda tinha o olhar incrustado em meu rosto.

"Sim... Não..."

"Edward?"

"Está bem. Fazia um frio danado, havia gelo no chão. Vi o carro dirigindo-se diretamente para ela e eu... cruzei o estacionamento e a tirei da frente – imobilizando-a, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu, assim o pior aconteceria a mim, no caso disso acontecer".

"Cruzou o estacionamento?"

"Sim"

"Não estava do seu lado?"

"Não"

Fez uma careta e escutei sua mente perfeitamente.

_Isso foi estupidez, Edward. Sabe muito bem disso. _"E depois o que?" Depois de imobilizá-la, veio a ambulância?"

"Bom... o carro ainda derrapava então não tive outra opção e eu..." minhas palavras morreram enquanto eu estendia minhas mãos para frente dele para demonstrar o que havia feito.

"Você o parou?"

Assenti.

"Com as mãos?"

"Não tinha outra opção, Carlisle. Iria nos esmagar"

"Não. Iria atingi-la, não você, e tinha uma opção".

Olhei para ele, boquiaberto.

"O que você acha que deveria ter feito? Deixar o carro esmagá-la?"

Carlisle fechou os olhos, seus ombros se afundaram ligeiramente enquanto pensava.

_Compaixão. Sempre os ensinei a mostrar compaixão pelos humanos. E agora que o faz, nos põe a todos em perigo. Como posso fazê-lo ver o erro de sua decisão sem suprimir os esforços que está fazendo para ser mais considerado?_

Falei antes dele.

"Sei que foi uma decisão ruim. De verdade. Mas não podia deixar que o carro a pegasse. Não podia. Ela é muito... especial."

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

_Especial? Compaixão é uma coisa, mas vejo que a denominar dessa forma é bem inesperado._

_Não posso explicar_, disse em silêncio. "Tenho pensado muito... tentando entender por que ela... só..." Meu olhar se desviou até o chão. Em meu peito sentia culpa e frustração.

Houve um prolongado silêncio até que Carlisle falou de novo.

"Ela te viu?"

Assenti e o sentimento de culpa se intensificou.

_Oh, Edward. As regras. Quebrou as regras. O que você fez?_

"Sinto muito, Carlisle", sussurrei. Respirei fundo e olhei para ele. "Olhe, acho que ela bateu com a cabeça. Acho que teve uma contusão. Não deve ser muito difícil convencê-la do que ela viu não é exatamente o que ela pensa que viu. E ainda se não puder convencê-la quem acreditaria em sua história?" Sabia que estava me enganando em acreditar que pudesse convencer Bella de que havia imaginado, mas, ao menos, tinha que tentar.

Carlisle vacilou.

"É possível. Deixe-me olhá-la com o raio-x e ver se o dano é grande. Nunca acreditei que me escutaria dizendo isto, mas rezo para que tenha uma contusão".

Carlisle pegou alguns papéis necessários para minha "alta", assegurando-se que tudo estava certo. Batidas do coração, pressão sangüínea, temperatura corporal... tudo mentira, mas ninguém acreditaria que um médico deixaria que seu filho se fosse sem examiná-lo minuciosamente depois de um acidente de carro. Assinou no final do prontuário e me deu a cópia, a do paciente.

"OObrigado", murmurei.

Deu uma risada forçada e me disse que iria fazer os exames em Bella assim que estivesse com o raio-x.

"Você deve ir lá e se assegurar de que acreditou em sua história".

Assenti e me dirigi até a área onde estavam tratando de Bella. Ainda estava na emergência, em uma área onde as cortinas não estavam fechadas. O caminho até o pronto socorro foi difícil, mas me controlei. Podia sentir o cheiro do sangue dos humanos feridos, ao redor, podia sentir inclusive aqueles que iam morrer, ainda que não tivesse certeza em que parte estavam. Como Carlisle se mantinha são rodeado com uma tentação tão forte sempre me deixava pasmo. Eu nunca conseguiria. Mesmo depois de freqüentar a escola de medicina, nunca havia praticado e nunca havia exercido como residente.

Entrei na área onde estavam cuidando de Bella. Tyler, o rapaz que dirigia o furgão, estava na cama ao lado da dela, murmurando desculpas e se amaldiçoando por seu erro. Seu estado era muito pior do que o de Bella, que tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos estendidas e afastadas do corpo. Tinha um aspecto tão calmo e tão tranqüilo que parecia morta, a não ser pelo lento e pausado subir e descer de seu peito.

"Está dormindo?", perguntei a Tyler.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram com o som da minha voz. Tyler começou a se desculpar.

"Hey, Edward, de verdade, sinto muito..."

Levantei uma mão para Pará-lo e que não fosse mais longe.

"Sem sangue, sem crime", brinquei com um sorriso e me sentei na ponta da cama de Bella. "Então, qual é o veredicto?", perguntei desejando ardentemente que houvesse algo errado com ela para que não me perguntasse sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas meu desejo não ia se cumprir.

"Não há nada de errado comigo, mas não me deixam ir. Como conseguiu que não te amarrassem a uma maca como nós?"

"Tudo depende de quem você conhece?", disse percebendo que Carlisle estava na porta do quarto. "Mas não se preocupe, eu vim libertá-la".

Carlisle entrou no quarto e olhou o prontuário de Bella para examiná-lo. Notei que os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, ela olhava e seguia cada um de seus movimentos. Fechei os olhos querendo saber mais do que nunca o que estava pensando. Como não podia, supus que havia achado Carlisle muito atraente... o que não me agradou nem um pouco.

"Então, senhorita Swan, como está se sentindo?", perguntou com a voz que utilizava, obviamente, como médico.

"Estou bem", disse Bella soando como se estivesse cansada de lhe perguntarem isso.

Carlisle acendeu a luz vertical na parede da cama de Bella.

"Suas radiografias parecem boas".

As palavras "_Sem Contusão_" me vieram à cabeça, alto e claro.

"Sente alguma dor? Edward me disse que você bateu a cabeça com força"

De novo escutei, "_Deixe-me tentar encontrar algo que te ajude!"_

"Estou bem", insistiu Bella, me olhou e franziu o cenho como se fosse minha culpa que houvesse golpeado a cabeça ao invés de acabar esmagada entre dois automóveis.

Carlisle examinou seu crânio suavemente buscando qualquer sinal de dano. Obviamente encontrou algo por que Bella fez uma carta de dor.

"Dói?"

"Não muito"

Não pude evitar e sorri por sua louca tentativa de enganar Carlisle. Realmente não tinha idéias de com quem estava lidando se pensava que poderia ir se mentisse para ele. Se alguém podia localizar uma mentira, era Carlisle.

Para minha surpresa e consternação, Carlisle disse que podia ir para casa com seu pai. Estranhamente, Bella queria voltar para o colégio. Isso me mostrou que ela não era como qualquer outro adolescente que já tivesse conhecido. Que jovem teria escolhido ir para a escola quando tinha a desculpa perfeita – e lógica – para ter o dia livre?

"_Ele _tem que voltar para o colégio?", disse ela referindo-se a mim

"Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia de que sobrevivemos"

Carlisle disse: "Na verdade, parece que a maioria dos estudantes está na sala de espera".

"Oh, não" queixou-se ela e cobriu o rosto de uma forma tentadora.

"Quer ficar?", perguntou Carlisle.

"Não. Não!", disse Bella e saiu tão rápido da cama que quase caiu. Saltei para segurá-la, mas Carlisle estava mais perto.

"Estou bem", disse como se ela pudesse escutar a iminente pergunta de Carlisle _"você está bem?"._

Ao invés disso, ordenou que tomasse Tynelol se doesse algo e Bella, em seu típico estilo Bella, mandou-o passear, basicamente.

"Parece que tiveram muita sorte", disse Carlisle assinando os prontuários.

"Sorte que Edward estava ao meu lado quando aconteceu".

Os olhos de Carlisle se cruzaram com os meus. _Ela sabe, Edward. Conserte isso o mais rápido que puder._ Rabiscou uns papéis respondendo a Bella de maneira casual.

"Oh, sim".

E então voltou sua atenção a Tyler, que não sairia do hospital nesse dia. Bella se aproximou de mim e me disse em voz baixa.

"Posso falar com você um minuto?"

Seu hálito era tão doce que tive que me afastar.

"Seu pai está te esperando", disse desejando que deixasse passar e que se fosse. Mas isso não ia acontecer.

"Gostaria de falar com você à sós, se não se importa"

Sabia que era grosseria da minha parte, mas me virei e andei até o outro lado do quarto, até o canto e dirigindo-me a um corredor deserto. Caminhei rápido, sabendo muito bem que me seguia por que estava arrastando seus pés atrás de mim, apesar do esforço que achava para continuar nesse ritmo.

"O que quer?" , perguntei, virando-me para olhá-la no rosto. Parecia confusa.

"Me deve uma explicação".

"Salvei sua vida, não lhe devo nada".

Suas sobrancelhas quase se juntaram, não por irritação, mas sim por tristeza diante de minhas frias palavras.

"Você prometeu"

Suspirei sabendo que tinha razão.

"Bella, você bateu a cabeça, não sabe o que está falando".

Agora podia ver definitivamente a raiva em sua expressão.

"Não há nada errado com a minha cabeça"

_Maldição! Porque não deixa isso para lá? _

"O que você quer de mim, Bella?"

"Quero saber a verdade. Quero saber por que estou mentindo por você"

"O que você _acha _que aconteceu?"

Falou apressadamente, divagando em coisas como que eu não estava ao seu lado – que Tyler tampouco havia me visto perto dela. Como parei o carro com minhas mãos. Como levantei o furgão e afastei-o dela. Ao final da explicação, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos formosos. Me doía vê-la, escutar a agonia de sua voz. Sabia o que havia visto, mas parecia difícil acreditar. Desejava poder dizer-lhe que não estava louca – que eu não era como ela – que a havia salvo porque ela era especial. Mas não podia. Tinha que fazê-la acreditar em minha versão ou minha completa existência estaria em perigo de exposição.

"Acredita que levantei o furgão com minhas mãos?", disse relutante.

Assentiu timidamente.

"Ninguém acreditaria em você, sabe disso", apontei.

Se contasse a alguém, esse alguém acharia que estava louca ou que havia imaginado tudo. Para minha total surpresa disse:

"Não vou contar a ninguém"

"Então, porque osso importa?"

"Importa para mim. Não gosto de mentir, tem que haver uma boa razão para que o faça".

_Maldição. Era tão frustrante._

"Não pode simplesmente me agradecer e pronto?"

"Obrigada", disse com um pouco de nervosismo em sua voz.

Oh! Como gostaria de ser capaz de ler sua mente! Precisava saber o que a transtornava e a consumia por dentro. Senão, não conseguiria tirar isso da minha cabeça.

"Você não vai deixar passar em branco, não é?", falei

"Não"

"Nesse caso... espero que goste de se decepcionar".

Seus olhos me desafiaram em um intenso e frio olhar. Se não a conhecesse melhor, pensaria que estava olhando diretamente para... dentro de mim... no centro do meu ser. A cor rosa invadiu suas bochechas, um rosa glorioso e vivo. Sua deliciosa boca se abriu ligeiramente quando falou.

"Por que se incomodou em me salvar?", disse severamente.

A pergunta me pegou completamente de surpresa. Como podia explicar-lhe que era um prêmio entre os humanos? Como reagiria se lhe contasse que o simples pensamento de sua morte me assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa? A verdade era que não sabia por que tinha estes sentimentos. Nem sequer estava certo de que sentimentos eram, como se nunca os houvesse sentido em minha existência. Procurei seu rosto e lhe dei a única resposta que podia oferecer.

"Não sei"

Tudo que a formava, que se tornava parte dela, a essência de sua calidez, de sua respiração, estava penetrando em minha alma. Caminhei afastando-me dela, desesperado por clarear minha mente e buscar o sentido de tudo que estava experimentando.

FINAL DO CAPÍTULO 3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Não voltei a escola nesse dia, o que foi uma boa decisão tendo em conta o que me esperava em casa. Podia escutar os pensamentos enfurecidos pertencentes a minha família enquanto ia me aproximando de casa em meu carro. Me senti tentado a seguir dirigindo e evitá-los, mas percebi que quanto mais adiasse isto, seria pior.

Sabia que estavam irritados comigo pelo que havia feito, se eu mesmo estava irritado comigo, como podia culpá-los? Foi algo idiota e impulsivo, estava claro que iria pagar por isso. Decidindo que já não podia adiar mais o inevitável, sai do carro e parei no batente da porta. Imediatamente escutei Rosalie gritando uma lista detalhada sobre o que queria fazer comigo, mas parou quando me viu.

"E a tortura começou", disse entrando em casa.

Cinco olhares fixaram-se em mim, todos expressando emoções diferentes. Fui bombardeado com pensamentos coléricos e irracionais, pensamentos de cada um dos membros de minha família, que concentravam suas principais preocupações em mim.

_Como se atreveu? Não tinha o direito!_

_Quebrou a regra, Edward!_

_Não devia ter interferido._

_Podia te matar por ter nos colocado nessa situação._

_Por que essa garota é tão especial já que foi capaz de arriscar tudo para salvá-la?_

O último pensamento pertencia a Esme. Olhei para ela e notei a preocupação incrustada em seu rosto suave.

"Edward, o que aconteceu?", perguntou afável.

"Vou te contar o que aconteceu", gritou Rosalie. "Ele se atirou diante de um furgão para salvar essa garota de sangue apetitoso".

Esme a olhou e franziu o cenho.

"Obrigada, Rosalie, mas gostaria de ouvir de Edward".

"Direi o que gostaria de escutar de Edward", disse Emmett. "Gostaria de saber por que Edward acredita ter o direito de exibir suas habilidades em público.", virou-se para mim furioso e forte. "Outro dia mesmo nos repreendeu no almoço. Disse que devíamos parar de atrair atenção. Bem, tenho notícias para você, Edward. Hoje atraiu a atenção de todo mundo no estacionamento".

"Quebrou a regra", me lembrou Jasper.

"Eu sei disso", disse.

"E você sabe que todo mundo na escola está se perguntando como você a salvou?", disse Jasper. "Todo mundo. O dia inteiro os humanos nos importunaram com fofocas sobre como você foi valente e sobre como você fez. É irritante e nos fez ficar vulnerável".

"Jazz", disse Alice colocando uma mão em seu braço tentando acalmá-lo.

"Não, Alice", disse ele desvencilhando-se de sua mão. "Ele tem que responder por isso".

"Mas eu vi..."

"Sei o que você viu e se essa visão se tornasse realidade, não teríamos esse problema aqui e agora. Como vejo, temos um problema enorme e tudo por culpa de Edward".

Fiquei curioso. Queria saber o que Alice tinha visto, mas Esme falou tão rápido que o assunto mudou completamente de rumo.

"Espere um minuto", começou Esme. "Edward viu o perigo e salvou uma vida humana. Está dizendo que se vocês tivessem a oportunidade de salvar uma vida não fariam o mesmo?"

"Não se isso significasse colocar em perigo tudo o que temos aqui", disse Rosalie. "Sim, Edward, salvou uma vida, o que em outras circunstâncias consideraria um ato heróico. Mas, temos que considerar as circunstâncias de suas ações. Primeiro, fez isso num estacionamento cheio de humanos. Segundo, fez de uma maneira que é impossível explicar sem contar nosso segredo. E terceiro – e para mim o mais importante – salvou a vida da humana que deseja beber".

"Pára!", exigi. "Você entendeu mal, Rosalie"

"Oh, verdade?", suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e lentamente se aproximou de mim até ficar cara a cara. "Quer dizer que se fosse outro ser humano – algum estudante qualquer que apenas soubesse da existência dele – abandonaria sua razão e teria saltado diante do furgão para salvá-lo? Não acredito, Edward. Você fez isso por que era ela!"

Entrefechei meus olhos, olhando-a, a raiva me consumia e não porque estivesse errada, mas porque tinha razão. Sem dúvida, mas não ia admitir isso diante dela.

"O que deveria ter feito, Rosalie? Deixar que o carro a esmagasse?"

"Sim!", rugiu ela.

"Teria evitado muitos problemas", falou Emmett.

Franzi o cenho para Rosalie para depois olhar para Emmett.

"Oh, acredita mesmo nisso? Seria melhor se eu tivesse ficado lá, plantado, sem fazer nada, enquanto seu sangue se esparramava pelo chão? Acredita de verdade que seria mais discreto se seu sangue estivesse diante de meu nariz?"

"Você agüentaria", disse Emmett.

Sorri friamente ante sua falta de seriedade.

"Gostaria de me ver beber seu sangue. Como _você_ pode sugerir uma coisa dessas? Isso está além da minha compreensão. Você, justamente você, que sabe muito bem o que é ser tentado por um sangue tão potente".

Emmett grunhiu aborrecido.

"Isto não tem nada a ver com minhas escolhas", disse aborrecido.

"Escolhi não matar, não beber, apesar de desejar com todas as minhas forças".

Emmett estava realmente bravo.

"Acha que isso te faz melhor que eu?"

"Nunca disse isso!"

"Mas insinuou", disse Rosalie colocando-se ao lado de Emmett. "E o que que tem se bebeu um sangue que desejava? Isso faz muito tempo. E devido a posição em que colocou todos nós, deveria ter seguido o exemplo de Emmett, e tomar o sangue da garota antes que as coisas se descontrolassem".

Ouvi uma forte batida de porta. Isso queria dizer que Carlisle havia voltado para casa.

"Sabia que os encontraria discutindo sobre este assunto, e tenho certeza de que os argumentos têm consistência, mesmo assim, não acredito no que estou escutando!". Seus olhos brilhavam centrados em Rosalie. "Como se atreve a incentivar seu irmão não só a beber dela, como também a matá-la? Será que não aprendeu nada comigo?"

Rosalie se manteve firme, tentando não mostrar sua vergonha frente as palavras de Carlisle. Mas podia escutar em sua mente que estava envergonhada.

"É um incômodo. Apesar do que diz Edward. Sabemos que é questão de tempo até que se deixe levar por sua verdadeira natureza"

"Eu não beberei dela", gritei.

"Ela sabe demais!", gritou Jasper. "Ela viu demais. Só por isso já deve morrer".

"NÃO!", gritei com mais força.

"Por que não?", gritou Rosalie indignada e irada, como nunca a havia visto. "É muito arriscado que os humanos saibam algo sobre nós – saber oq eu podemos fazer e o que somos. É por isso que vivemos assim. É por isso que aceitei fingir ser tão jovem – como você, Emmett, Alice, todos nós podemos ter algumas proteção. É a regra, Edward. Não podemos nos expor! E agora você destrói tudo o que construímos durante estes últimos dois anos para salvar uma humana insignificante. Me diz, Edward!", gritou ela. Cada uma de suas palavras destilava ira. "Me diz por que essa garota é tão importante para que arrisque tudo e nos colocar em perigo? Por que ela? Por que Isabella Swan é tão especial?"

"Não sei!", disse. Não podia lhe dar uma resposta lógica.

"Oh! Não sabe!", riu friamente. "Bom, estou contente em ter esclarecido as coisas"

Ignorei-a e continuei dizendo.

"O que sei é que não é uma ameaça para nós"

Jasper soltou um sonoro "Há" para mostrar sua incredulidade.

"Ela vai falar. Vai contar para todo mundo o que aconteceu", disse Emmett.

"Ela me deu sua palavra que não contaria"

"Oh, sua palavra!", se irritou Rosalie. "Por que um humano, inexplicavelmente especial, tem que ser uma pessoa honesta".

"Me disse que não contaria a ninguém e eu acredito. Até porque quem acreditaria em sua história mesmo que contasse?"

Jasper se deixou cair em cima de uam cadeira.

"Não é essa a questão, Edward. Alguém vai pressioná-la para que conte e ela acabará cedendo. E aí?"

Carlisle levantou a mão fazendo os demais se calarem.

"Parece que todos se esqueceram que temos uma vantagem. Se essa garota decidir contar a verdade a alguém, Alice provavelmente o verá, verá o perigo. Além do mais, Edward pode ouvir os pensamentos da garota. Saberá com certeza se ela considerar dizer a alguém as reais circunstâncias do acidente."

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha ao escutar o que Carlisle dissera.

"E então", continuou, "se contar, Edward será capaz de escutar a mente da pessoa para ver o dano causado".

A sala ficou em silêncio. Todos estavam processando o que Carlisle havia dito.

"Agora, estou de acordo com Edward, se ela decidir contar a alguém, ninguém acreditaria nela. Mas se o fizer, ao menos teremos estes recursos para usar em nosso benefício".

Podia sentir a raiva no olhar inquisidor de Rosalie pousado em mim, sabia perfeitamente o que ia acontecer agora. Escutei a pergunta em sua mente antes de que a formulasse.

"O que Isabella Swan acha que aconteceu? O que ela pensa exatamente?"

Paralisei. Havia me concentrado evitando esse assunto há mais de uma semana, utilizando o que escutava das mentes das outras pessoas. Essas pessoas se relacionavam com Bella e assim podia interpretar suas reações. Em meu íntimo sabia que chegado o momento teria que explicar a minha família minha incapacidade de escutar a mente de Bella, mas não havia imaginado que seria tão logo. Não estava preparado para que conhecessem minha debilidade – minhas limitações.

"Não vai nos dizer?", perguntou Emmett com desprezo. "Ou os pensamentos são muito pessoais? Não pode compartilhar conosco por que são privados? Muito... íntimos"

Os olhos de Rosalie se arregalaram.

"É isso? Está atraída por você, é por isso, porque seus pensamentos são muito carnais. E por isso não pode nos revelar?"

Sua insinuação me embaraçou. Fechei meus punhos, lutando contra a raiva que me consumia.

"É isso?", Rosalie continuou me pressionando. "Essa jovem inocente e virgem te deseja da mesma forma que você deseja seu sangue. Aposto o que for que ela te despiu em sua mente e você desfrutou cada minuto. Seus pensamentos devem ser tão deliciosos quando seu odor"

Apertei o pescoço de Rosalie até ouvir um gemido, meus dedos pressionando a fria pele de sua garganta.

"Não se atreva a falar dela assim outra vez!"

"Edward!", ofegou Esme. "Não!"

"Solte-a, Edward!", disse Carlisle.

Rosalie não estava sequer lutando contra mim. De fato, tinha uma careta retorcida em seu rosto. Considerei como um incentivo para apertar mais. Carlisle disse mais uma vez.

"Disse para soltá-la!"

Lentamente a soltei. Uma vez livre, sacudiu seu cabelo por trás da cabeça, sentindo-se satisfeita por que achava que estava certa. Emmett ficou do seu lado num instante. Rosalie colocou suas mãos no peito de Emmett, sua voz soou aveludada quando falou.

"Certamente Edward, se tem algo a ver com tudo o que dissemos devia ter comentado antes. No fim, todos sentimos o mesmo. Todos... menos você. Não tem por que se envergonhar."

"Não tenho por que me envergonhar, por que não é assim", disse lentamente.

Emmett riu.

"Então por que está tão irritado?"

"Isso", disse Rosalie concordando com ele.

Me senti perdido. Não sabia o que fazer. Desejava Bella dessa forma, como estavam sugerindo? Desejava-a isso era certo, mas o que desejava era seu sangue. A insinuação de que a desejava da forma que um homem deseja a uma mulher era algo que nunca havia considerado.

Ou já havia?

Lembrei-me de quando escutei os pensamentos de Mike Newton e as náuseas que isso me causou ao pensar que Bella poderia passar algum tempo com ele. Não gostei. Não queria que ela estivesse com nenhum homem, a não ser eu.

Mas ela não se sentia da mesma forma que eu. Claro que não podia escutar sua mente, mas podia ver sua linguagem corporal. Contei precisamente isso a minha família.

"Não importa o que sinto... não é o mesmo que ela sente. Ela não me vê da mesma forma que eu a vejo".

"Mas pode convencê-la", disse Jasper.

"E por que iria fazer isso? É ridículo, é humana"

"Não tem por que continuar sendo". Alice deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Jasper.

"Não", neguei veementemente.

Rosalie grunhiu.

"Se não quer fazer isso, o que pensa fazer?"

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando encontrar uma forma de evitar dizer a verdade. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, já havia murmurado muito suavemente.

"Não sei"

"Não sabe?", perguntou Emmett. "Que quer dizer com isso?"

Fechei os olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos que vinham de todas as partes da sala.

_Como não sabe? Tem que escutá-la._

_Talvez esteja confuso._

_Está escondendo algo, sei disso._

_Por que não nos diz o que ela pensa? Será tão ruim assim?_

O estresse do dia e a pressão que crescia estavam além do meu controle. Não podia lutar por mais tempo, assim confessei tudo.

"Não sei o que ela pensa", disse lentamente.

"Que quer dizer com isso exatamente?", comentou Rosalie sem muito humor.

"Quer dizer que eu...", detive a frase no meio e respirei fundo lentamente. Mantive minha voz baixa e admiti a minha família que Bella era um mistério absoluto para mim. "É como olhar uma tela em branco. Vejo mover-se, escuto sua voz, sinto o cheiro de seu sangue. Todos os meus sentidos me dizem que é uma humana que vive e respira. E ainda assim... quando me concentro em sua mente... não há nada".

Emmett fez uma cara que refletia sua confusão.

"Está tentando dizer que sua cabeça está vazia?"

Rosalie riu.

"Não, Emmett. Não é estúpida. É... brilhante. Fiz uma aula prática com ela e acertou todas as perguntas. Pelas poucas conversas que tive com ela, posso dizer que é muito inteligente. Mas ai que está. Tudo que sei sobre ela, veio de sua boca, verbalmente. Não consigo escutar sua mente."

A sala ficou em silêncio depois que fiz pública minha confissão.

"Por que não?", perguntou Alice depois de um momento.

"Não sei. Gostaria de saber. Tornaria tudo mais simples."

"Espere um momento", disse Jasper completamente perplexo. "Ontem, no almoço nos disse o que pensava. Disse que achava que você a odiava".

"Supus por seus amigos. Ainda não sei por que. A única coisa que sei é o que Bella me disse. Pelo que sei de minha grande experiência, os humanos não costumam dizer sempre o que pensam".

"Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas", disse Rosalie. "Você não tem a mais remota idéia do que passa através da mente dessa garota. Não sabe o que sente por você. Não sabe se planeja contar a seu pai, o chefe da policia, a sua super proeza. Nem sequer sabe se confia em você o suficiente para não contar nada. Assim tudo o que disse que havia dado sua palavra, era na verdade um monte de besteira".

"Não, Rosalie, ela me deu sua palavra".

A fúria de Rosalie se acentuou.

"Como você sabe se ela não está mentindo? E se ela te disse isso para que a deixasse em paz?"

"Não acredito nisso".

"Por quê? Por que cheira bem?"

"Rosalie", advertiu Carlisle.

"Carllisle", retrucou em um tom jocoso. "Como pode ficar ao lado dele? Não temos nenhuma garantia de que esta garota vai manter a boca fechada sobre o que sabe. Nossa segurança está em risco".

"Isso eu não discuto", afirmou Carlisle. "Mas vi esta garota. Examinei-a eu mesmo, e acredito que se fosse dizer algo, já o teria feito. Além do mais, tenho a impressão de que quer esquecer tudo o que aconteceu".

Emmett ofegou enojado e incrédulo.

"E o que vamos fazer? Sentar e esperar... não fazer nada?"

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça.

"Não acho que temos outra opção".

Jasper fez um gesto de desaprovação.

"Temos uma opção. Mas parece que ninguém quer fazer".

Era o suficiente e queria deixar claro a todo mundo.

"Se estamos falando em matá-la, então, esta conversa está terminada".

"Como Rosalie disse", continuou Jasper. "Ela sabe demais. Deve morrer. É contra a regra deixar um humano vivo ema vez que tenha presenciado nossos poderes. Por que temos que começar agora?"

Podia sentir seu poder de persuasão crescer e isso me deixou mais enfurecido que antes.

"Salvei sua vida para que um de nós a mate!!"

"Está tentando evitar o inevitável, tentando o destino. Ela devia ter morrido e você se intrometeu!", bradou ele.

Suas palavras me deixaram paralisado.

"O que disse?", perguntei assustado. O medo crescendo.

"A humana... Bella... estava destinada a morrer. Alice viu".

Alice o olhou boquiaberta.

"Jasper!"

"É verdade e estou cansado de esconder isso".

Minha mente disparou. Estavam escondendo algo sobre Bella que não sabia o que poderia ser.

"O que você viu, Alice?"

Me olhou com seu rosto de fada.

"Agora não importa. Já passou.".

"O que você viu?", repeti duramente.

"Não é importante"

"Alice, me ajudaria se contasse o que viu ou entro em sua mente e olho eu mesmo!"

"Tudo bem!", disse ela. Seus olhos buscaram os de Jasper para que a ajudasse. _Qual delas?_ Pude escutá-la pensar.

"Teve mais de uma visão sobre Bella?", perguntei.

Olhou para o chão com arrependimento.

"Uma visão... dois finais." _E não vai gostar de nenhum dos dois, certamente._

"Fale!"

"Vi o acidente, e a vi morrer".

Respirei fundo.

"Quando? Quando teve a visão?"

"Logo depois que você foi para o Alasca, mas a única pessoa para quem contei foi Jazz. Queria ir atrás de você e tentar te convencer a voltar. Não entendia porque uma garota podia fazer você ir embora e que você sabendo da visão, permitisse isso."

"E então, me contou que Bella morreria logo", emendou Jasper. "E que você poderia voltar em segurança, uma vez que ela tivesse partido. Então... deixamos a coisa rolar".

"Mas você mudou de opinião e voltou antes dela morrer", continuou Alice com um leve tom de desespero na voz. "Pensei em contar, mas... então...". Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jasper, suplicantes. _Você não vai gostar. Não me faça contar._

"Alice!", gritei. "Se não pode me dizer, conte mentalmente".

Me contou alternando entre palavras faladas e pensamentos.

"Tive a visão outra vez, mas com um final diferente" _Por que você estava nela._ "Ela estava mortalmente ferida"_ mas não morta_ "E você tentou ajudá-la". _Tinha tanto sangue que você quase ficou louco. "_Ela estava morrendo"_. Você podia sentir sua pulsação fraquejando. _"E sabia por suas feridas que não ia conseguir. Então... você a trouxe a Carlisle" _Suplicou que a ajudasse. Suplicou, Edward. Não podia deixá-la morrer. Então... ele... ele..._

"Não"

Seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus. Estava falando a verdade, não podia negar. A visão havia sido real.

"Transformou-a, Edward". _Fez isso por você. Para que você não ficasse sozinho._

"Não", neguei veementemente.

"Isso resolveria muitos problemas", murmurou Emmett.

Me virei para ele. Minha raiva estava chegando ao limite.

"Não resolve nada! Não farei isso. Não deixarei que ninguém o faça. Não beberei dela. Não a matarei. E pelo amor de Deus, não a transformarei! Não vou condená-la a esta vida".

Esme se aproximou de mim e me disse amavelmente.

"Edward. Pense no que diz"

"Estou pensando!", rugi. "Estou pensando claramente. Vocês querem que eu tome de uma garota que é jovem, inocente, inteligente, bonita – uma garota que acabou tragicamente em uma aula de biologia com um único lugar vazio – cujo único defeito é que é tão cheia de vida que mal posso resistir – e querem que tome tudo o que a faz especial e que a condene a uma vida de escuridão. Por Deus não o farei!"

"Você é um vampiro. Segue seus instintos naturais e beba dela".

"Jazz!", gritou Alice.

Jasper fez uma careta quando percebeu o que havia dito.

"Sinto muito, Alice, mas é a verdade. Não estou dizendo que saia e comece a caçar humanos. Estamos falando de uma garota em particular."

"E eu não farei", repeti.

"Então deixe que um de nós faça", ofereceu-se Jasper.

"NÃO!", gritei. Senti sua influência aumentar sobre mim.

"Ela é só uma humana!"

"Bella é diferente!", insisti.

"Diferente para você, mas não para nós".

"Não se atreva a por um dedo nela!"

"Ok", grunhiu ele. "Mas só a deixarei em paz se você fizer a mesma promessa!"

"O quê?"

"Não a tocarei, mas você também não pode tocá-la".

"Ótimo", assinalei a todos com o dedo enquanto falava. "Não a tocaremos. Não a machucaremos. Não lhe faremos dano algum. E sim, estou me incluindo nisto. A deixarei em paz para garantir sua segurança. Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre sua morte, seja de que forma for, a razão, a causa".

O silêncio da sala era pesado, enorme. Olhei para cada um deles para escutar suas mentes e me assegurar que haviam entendido. Não me surpreendeu descobrir que Emmett duvidava se eu poderia me manter longe de Bella. Eu também duvidava.

"Acha que não vou conseguir". Não era uma pergunta.

"Não, não acredito. Como disse antes, sei muito bem a tentação que você enfrenta".

Tinha razão. E agora cabia a mim contradizê-lo.

"Disse que a deixaria em paz e o farei".

"Como?"

"Vou embora".

Minha confissão foi recebida com um leque de emoções, desde decepção até ceticismo.

"Edward, não faça isso", pediu Esme.

"Não tenho outra opção, Esme. Não quero que ela morra".

"Você é muito mais forte do que imagina. Pode resistir, sei que pode. Você é parte desta família, Edward. Mesmo nessa noite depois de toda a discussão que tivemos, você sabe claramente que esta família não funciona se nos deixar permanentemente."

Deu uma olhada ao redor da sala, olhando nos olhos de todos enquanto falava.

"Quero que Edward fique e gostaria que o apoiassem. Mas precisará de mais apoio, não só o meu". Como ninguém disse nada se limitou a chamá-los um de cada vez. "Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? Vocês realmente querem que Edward, que tem sido membro desta família há mais tempo que qualquer um de vocês, nos deixe?"

Ninguém disse que sim. Nem sequer em suas mentes. Me surpreendeu saber disso.

"Edward, fique", emendou. "Ninguém incomodará Bella. Precisamos reavaliar as coisas no futuro. Mas por agora, continuaremos como uma família. De acordo?"

Assentiram e murmuraram palavras de acordo um tanto duvidoso. Rosalie olhou para mim com raiva puxando Emmett para fora da casa. Alice pegou a mão de Jasper e subiram as escadas. Fiquei sozinho com Carlisle e Esme. Olhei para eles, primeiro para um e depois para o outro, querendo que me perdoassem por ter trazido tanta discórdia para nossa família, mas não encontrei nenhuma palavra que pudesse expressar o que sentia. Em vez disso, sai da casa e entrei no meu carro, querendo colocar toda distância que fosse capaz entre minha família e eu durante algumas poucas horas.

Enquanto dirigia, escutei à distância os pensamentos vindos de Carlisle e de Esme.

_Acho que ele a ama._

_Também acho._


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

O mês que se seguiu a esses acontecimentos dessa manhã fria e gelada foi até agora o pior mês de minha existência. Não só havia concordado precipitadamente em evitar Bella a todo custo, mas porque me obrigaram a entrar nas mentes dos adolescentes para vislumbrar e saber como ela estava lidando com a situação. Foi horrivelmente aborrecido e tedioso, mas minha família não me havia dado outra opção. Queriam saber se ela estava mantendo sua palavra de não dizer a ninguém o que havia acontecido de verdade, e era isso que eu fazia. Eu coloquei minha família numa situação complicada, e se mereciam saber qualquer tipo de informação que pudesse tirar das principais conversas que Bella tinha como os demais, iriam ter.

Passei os dias de aula olhando fixamente as páginas dos livros enquanto minha mente vagava pelos corredores e aulas buscando por Bella. Me tomou somente um dia aprender seu horário de aulas, o que se tornou muito mais fácil para encontrá-la e evitá-la. A princípio, prestava atenção a qualquer pensamento que estivesse relacionado com ela, esperando que falasse e acabasse contando o segredo de sua sobrevivência, mas nunca o fez. Foi bombardeada a princípio com várias perguntas, e simplesmente as respondia dando-lhe todo o crédito a mim. Me surpreendeu escutá-la descrever-me como o herói, explicando o quanto fui corajoso por ter arriscado minha própria vida para salvar a sua. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que ela realmente manteve sua promessa e não disse a ninguém o que eu havia feito naquele dia.

Me incomodava muito não poder sequer lhe agradecer por manter a boca fechada. Havia concordado em me manter longe dela, e mantive minha palavra, mas era mais difícil do que havia imaginado. Depois de tudo, me sentava ao seu lado durante uma hora por cinco dias da semana. Tentou falar comigo no dia seguinte ao acidente, mas lhe dei as costas, nem sequer tentei olhá-la. Não tentou falar comigo de novo depois disso, mas olhava para mim. Sentia seus olhos em mim tantas vezes que estava começando a me sentir mal com isso.

Ainda assim, queria que prestasse atenção em mim. Queria que ficasse afetada por minha presença da mesma forma que a sua me afetava. Precisava saber que não era o único que estava sofrendo por nossa separação forçada, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso. Era ardiloso, mas me ajudava a aliviar a dor, saber que ela, fosse a que nível fosse, me queria. Seria muito doloroso saber que ela era capaz de me ignorar e esquecer-se de mim. Eu havia tentado, mas não conseguia me esquecer dela ou ignorá-la.

Havia tentado. De verdade. Não estava conversando com ela, nem mesmo na aula de biologia, onde era mais difícil. Podia conseguir, sem dúvida, passar um dia inteiro na escola sem que meus olhos se desviassem até os seus nenhuma vez sequer. Até mesmo me concentrei em não ouvir algumas das muitas conversas, isso não era tão difícil quanto encontrar as mentes de seus amigos, algo que me destroçava os nervos. Seria muito difícil ignorar a mente de Bella se fosse capaz de escutá-la e eu estava realmente agradecido por essa deficiência.

Apesar disso, o pacto não era chato de cumprir durante o tempo que passava no colégio, mas depois sim. Era quando verdadeiramente tinha que brigar com minha família para que se mantivessem afastados de Bella. Era muito fácil seguir seu rastro em Forks. Sua casa e as casas de seus amigos eram normalmente seus lugares preferidos para passar o tempo. E com toda a "_cobertura vegetal_" que havia por ali, rapidamente podia encontrar um lugar adequado para me esconder e que ninguém pudesse me ver. Passava minhas tardes observando-a a uma distância prudente, desejando com toda minha força que ela não percebesse. Ao mesmo tempo, saboreava estes novos sentimentos. Eram sentimentos desconhecidos e inquietantes para mim.

Contudo, não podia dar nomes aos sentimentos que tinha dentro de mim. Ou mesmo não queria nomeá-los, ainda. Tendo ouvido àquela noite os argumentos que Esme e Carlisle haviam dado, não podia evitá-lo e pensava sobre a suposição que haviam feito de que estava apaixonado por ela. Podia admitir que a desejava, já que não tinha como negar que ansiava seu sangue. Mas será que a amava? Teria que ser um idiota para me apaixonar por uma humana como Bella.

Passaram-se cerca de três semanas de silêncio entre nós para que encontrasse a mim mesmo inexplicavelmente sentado diante do piano noite passada, compondo uma melodia enquanto minha mente estava cheia de imagens de Bella. Não sabia quanto tempo havia permanecido sentado sozinho, brincando com as teclas, mas foi tempo suficiente para que fizesse uma melodia decente. Me incomodei um pouco porque não estava completamente satisfeito com alguma nota que havia por ali, até que percebi que Esme estava ao pé da escada.

"É linda, Edward".

"Desde quando está aí?"

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

"Não me diga que não me ouviu chegar."

Desviei meu olhar envergonhado. Há muito tempo que um membro de minha família tinha sido capaz de aparecer diante de mim e me pegar de surpresa.

"Devia estar muito concentrado", disse ela, avançando até o piano e colocando seus cotovelos na parte superior do piano.

"Estava", admiti, já que não havia como esconder. "Onde está todo mundo esta noite?"

"Caçando. Deveria ir com eles. Você está pálido".

"Não acho que queiram minha companhia"

Ainda que, tecnicamente, continuasse afastado de Bella, minha família sabia que isso estava me deixando louco. Sabiam que a vigiava e ninguém se mostrava totalmente compassivo dessa minha opção. Alice e Carlisle não se incomodavam, mas sabia que estavam preocupados comigo. Esme queria me ver feliz, fosse o que fosse preciso para consegui-lo. Jasper estava se acostumando com a idéia pouco a pouco, claramente, Alice o influenciava. Emmett achava que eu estava louco, mas não se importava enquanto a família estivesse a salvo. E Rosalie... duvidava que me perdoasse algum dia totalmente pelo que havia feito. Por mim, não me importava muito se Bella suspeitasse de mm, mas Bella poderia começar a se perguntar e era isso o que irritava tanto Rosalie.

"para ser franca", apontou Esme, "não nos tem dado a nenhum de nós a oportunidade de passar um tempo com você, ultimamente. Eu, por exemplo, adoro muito sua companhia. Não seria tão insistente para que não abandonasse a família se não desfrutasse de tua presença".

Passei meus dedos pelo cabelo.

"Aprecio isso, Esme"

"Mas não é minha companhia o que quer, não é mesmo?, avaliou ela.

Dei uma pequena risada.

"Desde quando pode ler mentes?"

"Não posso ler mentes, mas sei bastante sobre comunicação não verbal"

"E exatamente o que acha que estou dizendo?", inquiri.

"Que é um desafortunado", afirmou com absoluta percepção. "Que quer algo que acha que não pode ter. Isso é tudo o que está pensando, não é? Está tão preocupado com ela que não sabe o que fazer quando está sozinho"

Desloquei uma perna por cima do banco do piano, tendo assim uma perna a cada lado e poder ouvir melhor a Esme.

"Você fala como se eu pudesse escolher"

"E ode"

"Não, não posso. Aceitei me manter afastado dela"

"Não está se mantendo"

Sua acusação me provocou.

"Não falo com ela a quase um mês. Tem alguma idéia do quanto é difícil ignorá-la"

"Mas é isso que estou dizendo, Edward. Você não está ignorando-a" Sua mente acrescentou: _Como pode ignorar alguém que ama? _

"Não estou apaixonado por ela, Esme. Sei que acha que sim, mas não estou... não posso..." Minha voz desfaleceu devido seu olhar penetrante. "Mesmo que se assim fosse, ela me odeia, então, o que importa?"

"Te odeia?", soou surpreendida. "Porque acha que te odeia?"

"Bom, primeiro porque menti para ela. A fiz mentir por mim. Não falo com ela. Nem sequer lhe presto atenção"

"Como isso prova que ela te odeia?"

"Como ela poderia não me odiar depois de tudo isso?"

"Oh, Edward", suspirou revirando os olhos. "Como você pode ter tanta experiência com tudo o que acontece e não saber nada sobre mulheres?"

Sua pergunta me confundiu muitíssimo.

"Você... você acha... que ela gosta de mim?"

"Totalmente", declarou. "Porque guardaria o segredo se não se importasse com você, ainda que só um pouquinho? Por tudo o que nos falou dela, não parece o tipo de pessoa que se senta e espera que lhe dêem ordens, e ainda assim, fez exatamente o que lhe pediu".

Franzi o cenho diante do que Esme estava sugerindo. Não tinha sentido. Um humano normal estaria lívido pela forma que estava tratando Bella, mas então me lembrei que Bella nunca tinha se portado como um humano normal.

"Você disse que não fala com ela desde o acidente", disse Esme. "E ela, tem tentado falar com você?"

"Sim, mas somente uma vez, e logo após o acidente"

"Nunca mais?"

Assenti com a cabeça.

Esme tinha um sorriso especial em seu rosto e eu entrei em sua mente para escutar o que estava pensando.

_Mais provas de que ela está interessada por ele. Como não pode ver isso?_

Fiquei mais frustrado por sua forma de pensar.

"Esme, ela não fala comigo. Normalmente se você gosta de alguém, conversa com ela"

Ela riu.

"Logicamente, sim, mas as garotas humanas tendem a ser mais ilógicas do que isso. Por regra geral, quando uma garota está interessada num rapaz, tanta não falar com ele com medo que ele perceba que ela gosta dele e queria falar com ela – ou a rejeite. Então normalmente quando uma garota gosta de um rapaz permanece calada quando está com ele. Encolhe os ombros e joga seu cabelo, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos para ver se ele está olhando para ela"

Enquanto falava, Esme demonstrava suas palavras, como se contracenasse uma peça sem tê-la ensaiado. Se escondeu atrás de seu ombro e jogou seu cabelo, colocando-o ao seu redor como se fosse uma cortina. Me deu uma olhadela tímida, e então, desviou o olhar para o chão. Fiquei hipnotizado com o que estava vendo, já que vi Bella fazer o mesmo algumas vezes na aula de Biologia.

Logo depois, estava acabado e Esme havia recobrado a compostura, com sua forma natural de se comportar.

"Se chama paquerar, Edward. Estou certa de que já ouviu falar disso"

Fiz uma careta.

"Sabe que sim, Esme, não sou tão ingênuo como você acredita"

"Nunca disse que é ingênuo. Só... que não tem experiência". _Você era tão jovem quando Carlisle te transformou._

Escapou um rugido de minha garganta.

"Isso é pior". Sacudi a cabeça mostrando meu desacordo. "Não é que não tenho experiência, nem que seja muito jovem. Esses fatores não têm nada a ver. É que nunca senti a necessidade de sair e buscar aquela que me completasse. Sempre acreditei que estava completo – tão completo como qualquer outro de nossa raça pode estar, tenho que admitir. Buscar uma companheira me parecia mais como desejo, não como uma necessidade real. Achava que tinha tudo o que precisava aqui, dentro de mim e o que faltava, preenchia com cada um de vocês, minha família".

Sorriu para mim com afeição.

"Mas não se sente mais assim?"

Abri minha boca para me opor, mas a fechei novamente. Já era difícil admitir essas coisas a alguém que não fosse eu, e com Esme era ainda mais complicado. Provavelmente, contaria a Carlisle, e não tinha certeza se ele aprovaria ou não. Não queria importunar mais esta família do que já havia feito.

"Me diz, Edward. O que você sente por ela?"

Fechei os olhos, escutando sua pergunta, e deixei que as palavras saíssem.

"Não consigo parar de pensar nela. Sempre fico me perguntando se é isso que ela pensa, se é o que sente. Caminho pelos corredores da escola evitando-a de propósito, mas secretamente espero que ela apareça inesperadamente, ficando diante de mim. Me sento a seu lado na aula, fingindo que não percebo como ela me chama a atenção, tentando com toda minha força ignorar a necessidade de me inclinar até ela e deixar que sua essência preencha meus sentidos. Isso é tudo o que faço – tudo o que faço é pensar sobre ela ou pensar que estou com ela. Nem mesmo sei porqu, mas está me deixando louco"

Abri os olhos para ver o rosto preocupado de Esme.

"Todos estes anos nunca invejei o que você tem com Carlisle – ou Rosalie com Emmett, ou Alice com Jasper. Respeitosamente, afastava de meus pensamentos suas conversas quando ficavam muito românticas ou íntimas. E nunca me incomodou. Estava feliz por vocês. Era o que queria e o que precisava para senti-los bem. E em todas essas ocasiões quando eu ficava sozinho, gostava de passar o tempo comigo mesmo, sem pensamentos, só os meus. Nunca me senti afastado ou... sozinho"

Fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo antes de completar.

"Até agora"

"Oh, Edward", suspirou Esme, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro, tentando me consolar.

"Pela primeira vez em minha existência me sinto... sozinho. Sinto um vazio dentro de mim, Esme. Como se tivesse perdido algo e que a única forma de recuperá-lo é..."

Não podia terminar a frase, apesar de já ter ido longe demais. Certamente, Esme sabia como ia terminá-la.

"O que eu faço?", perguntei, mais confuso do que nunca em minha vida.

"Essa decisão é sua, Edward. Não posso tomá-la por você".

"Que maternal", grunhi.

Seus lábios se curvaram deixando ver um sorriso.

"Acho que sim. Se fosse meu filho biológico, falaria o mesmo. Tem que levar sua vida da forma que acredita ser o melhor. Meu único desejo é que seja feliz. Quero te ver sorrir – quero te ver rir. Se isso significa deixar que uma humana entre em tua vida por um tempo... então, que seja"

Dei um salto diante de suas palavras, sobressaltado pelo que estava sugerindo.

"Mas os outros..."

"Também querem que seja feliz", declarou.

"Não sei, Esme. Não quero que ninguém se machuque. Muito menos, Bella"

"Pois então diga-lhe isso e tome suas próprias decisões. Não saberá como se sente de verdade a menos que pergunte a ela"

"Não posso perguntar isso. Já acha que sou louco"

"E como você sabe isso? Não pode escutar seus pensamentos"

Era um ponto discutível, um que não podia ver.

"Digo uma coisa", exalou e se inclinou em cima do piano de forma casual. "Quer conselhos, bom, aqui vai o que faria se você. Pararia de fingir que Bella não existe. Veria como ela age em comparação com seus outros amigos – especialmente com os rapazes. Acho que você vai se surpreender uma vez que ver como ela reage.

"E aí?"

"Bom, a decisão é sua. Faça o que acha que é o certo"

"Mesmo se for o pior que poderia fazer?"

"Às vezes temos que escolher o menor dos males, Edward. Nem todas as decisões são fáceis".

"Um século neste planeta e ainda tenho lições a aprender!!"

Ela riu.

"Claro que todos temos lições a aprender. Mas acho que vai gostar de aprender essa"

Se pudesse, teria ruborizado. Desviei o olhar tão rápido que era impossível esconder minha vergonha. Podia escutar sua preocupação em sua mente.

_Não queria te incomodar._

"Não está me incomodando. Só...", suspirei profundamente. "Tudo isso é novo para mim. Sinto muito, Esme"

"Não peça perdão por amar alguém, Edward"

Não me passou despercebido a palavra _amor_ utilizada por ela.

"Disse que não estou apaixonado por ela. Só estou... curioso"

"Ah-ham", disse com humor.

"Como sabia?", perguntei abruptamente. "Com Carlisle... como sabia?"

Seu rosto se suavizou e um sorriso sonhador se formou em seus lábios.

"Carlisle me salvou... figurada e literalmente. Meu casamento era um fracasso. Não amava meu marido... nem mesmo gostava dele. Não tinha nenhum tipo de afeição. E com a morte de meu bebê... Me senti como se não tivesse mais nada pelo que viver. Lembra-se dessa época, Edward? Os homens de antigamente não olhavam duas vezes para uma mulher de vinte e seis anos que já tinha tido um bebê. Os homens queriam as jovens, mulheres que não haviam sido tocadas por ninguém. Então quando Carlisle me transformou... quando ele me quis... deu a minha vida um novo significado"

Olhou-me nos olhos com tanta intensidade que não conseguia olhar para outro lugar.

"Todo mundo precisa que sua vida seja valorizada. É por isso que procuramos com tanto cuidado alguém com quem compartilhá-la – alguém com quem possamos dividir nossas experiências. Não é natural que alguém passe toda sua vida sozinho"

"Mas como sabia?', repeti ansioso.

"Não tem como explicar. Quando acontece, você sabe". Apertou sua mão contra meu ombro e se aproximou mais de mim. "Você sabe, Edward. Você sabe".

Exalei profundamente em protesto e sacudi a cabeça em sinal de derrota. Esme tirou suas mãos de mim e se virou para subir as escadas. Olhei para ela até a perder de vista e então segui sua mente. Estava com Carlisle.

_Alguma novidade?_

_Porque deveria te contar nossa conversa? Foi particular._

_Porque Edward é importante para mim e quero vê-lo feliz._

_Acho que ele estará... quando perceber que encontrou a sua companheira._

_Acredita mesmo nisso? Ainda que seja uma humana?_

_Todos já fomos humanos._

Afastei seus pensamentos, pensando com desgosto como havia se desenrolado a conversa. Nunca poderia fazer o que estava sugerindo. A humanidade de Bella era muito importante para, simplesmente, ignorá-la. Nunca tomaria isso dela. Sabia que provavelmente fracassaria em minha intenção e abandonaria tudo pelo meu desejo de estar perto dela, não importava quão sério jurara que não o faria. Mas nunca deixaria de tratar Bella como uma mortal. Nunca quebraria essa promessa. Me mataria antes de deixar que isso acontecesse.

6


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/T:** Desculpe pela demora, probleminhas técnicos já solucionados (Thank, God!!). Uma semana e meia sem PC é realmente enlouquecedor...

Queria agradecer a todos que deixam reviews, vocês não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz  !! Esse capítulo é um dos mais fofos, um dos meus favoritos!!! Espero que vocês também curtam.

Até semana que vem!

**Capítulo 6**

As mentes dos adolescentes estavam cheias de informações sem graça e imprestáveis. Tinha vontade de sair correndo e gritando do edifício. Hoje não era nenhuma exceção, sabendo que o baile anual de primavera se aproximava, criando todo tipo de fantasias e de sonhos. Todos os humanos do edifício que tinham menos de dezoito anos pensavam em quem convidariam para ir com eles, ou quem levariam, ou quais músicas dançariam. Não era nenhuma surpresa que a maioria dos pensamentos, eventualmente, entrasse em território luxurioso. Havia alguns poucos estudantes com os quais honestamente me preocupava, já que seus pensamentos eram claramente imundos. E naturalmente, estavam aqueles que contavam a seus amigos que este acontecimento era trivial e infantil, quando, desesperadamente em suas mentes desejavam que lhes convidassem.

Toda essa comoção por um estúpido e insignificante baile era absurda, de verdade. Por que era tão importante? Os humanos gastavam uma fortuna em roupas que nunca mais usariam, sem mencionar nas flores e nas limusines alugadas, tudo por umas poucas horas de corpos se balançando ao som de música alta. De verdade, não entendia porque era tão importante.

Mas, conforme ia se aproximando a data do baile, não pude evitar perguntar a mim mesmo quem iria com Bella. Havia uma extensa lista de possibilidades, não que algum deles merecesse passar dez minutos em sua presença, muito menos uma tarde inteira. Mas havia uma coisa que sabia claramente sobre o par de Bella. Não iria ser eu.

Depois de minha conversa com Esme, estava mais obstinado em não mudar de opinião a respeito de minha promessa de permanecer longe de Bella. Nem mesmo Esme havia tentado me persuadir a desistir e tentar, mas a conversa que escutei entre ela e Carlisle me convenceu que não poderia voltar atrás. Sabia que eles achavam que eu estava apaixonado por ela, apesar de meus protestos, mas agora acreditavam que iria trazer Bella para nossa família. Isso era algo que não podia deixar acontecer. Por isso, mais uma vez, me resignei a me manter a uma certa distância dela e rezar todos os dias por força. Força para não sucumbir ante meus desejos.

Já era rotina ter minha mente dentro da mente da amiga de Bella, a de cabelo extremamente cacheado, sem me importar como eram simples seus pensamentos. Ao menos, não era tão vaidosa e odiosa quanto muitas garotas que haviam por aqui. Jessica era, com toda honestidade, uma pessoa agradável e estava contente por Bella ter encontrado uma amiga que parecia genuína.

Foi por isso que me pegou totalmente de surpresa escutar, nesta manhã, os pensamentos rancorosos e depreciativos de sua mente. Mal tinha trocado uma palavra com Bella, o que considerei uma boa decisão, considerando o estado de sua mente, já que parecia não ter nada de bom para dizer.

_Não vou suportar ficar com ela hoje. Porque ele está interessado nela. Só porque é bonita e nova e diferente... Eu posso ser diferente._

_Eu gosto dele desde o primeiro ano *. Ela não tem o direito de vir aqui e me roubar a atenção dessa maneira. Além disso, ela disse que não queria ir com ele. Assim... não tem problema se eu convidá-lo?_

Mike Newton. Tinha que ser ele. Havia escutado Jessica pensar algumas coisas escandalosas sobre o rapaz, então devia ser ele a causa de sua dor. Mas porque tinha que culpar Bella? Não era culpa dela que fosse tão atraente. Era lógico que Mike se sentisse atraído por ela. Era eu quem não tinha o direito de me concentrar de forma tão direta nela, não Mike.

Na hora do almoço, os pensamentos de Jessica tinham se suavizado ligeiramente enquanto dedicava todos seus esforços para provocar ciúmes em Mike. Flertou abertamente com o adolescente número dois enquanto Mike se sentava no lado oposto da mesa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Não lhe prestou nenhuma atenção. A situação inteira, até agora, era muito infantil para explicar com palavras, e ainda assim, percebi que meu interesse em ver como se desenrolaria esta situação era cada vez maior, especialmente uma vez que descobri exatamente o que se passava no cérebro de Mike.

_Deveria lhe perguntar e acabar logo com isto. O que de pior poderia dizer? _

_Poderia dizer que não. Isso seria horrível._

_Me pergunto porque ainda não me convidou._

_Talvez ela já vai com... mas se fosse assim, já saberia._

_E se ela já convidou alguém? Cullen... seu salvador? Ela não tem sido a mesma desde o acidente. E se ela gosta do Cullen?_

_Deveria lhe convidar antes que seja tarde demais._

Assim, isso confirmava o problema, mas isso só aumentava minha ansiedade.Mike queria ir a este estúpido baile com Bella. O fato não me caiu bem considerando que me via como uma ameaça em potencial. Uma imagem se introduziu na mente de Mike, de Bella vestida com um traje muito pequeno e apertado, mostrando mais pele do que o apropriado, seus braços ao redor da cintura de Mike enquanto seus corpos de sacudiam de lá para cá. Meu peito ficou tenso durante algum tempo e senti como se não pudesse respirar. Fechei meus olhos e me obriguei a permanecer quieto e não pular do lugar onde estava e atacar o rapaz por pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Tive que colocar alguma distância entre o rapaz e eu, e isso sem dar nenhuma explicação a minha família. Sai do refeitório e fiquei sozinho, fora das frias paredes do colégio. Tomei várias golfadas de ar, extensas, e reprimi a raiva que estava sentindo, disse a minha mente que não tinha nenhum direito de ter esse tipo de sentimentos. Acreditando que havia controlado minhas emoções, entrei na sala de aula e esperei que a aula começasse.

Mas, uma vez mais, o destino não ia me deixar escapar de enfrentar a meus próprios demônios tão facilmente. Estava preparado para que Bella tomasse seu habitual assento a meu lado. Contudo, minha mente não estava preparada para ver Mike vindo com ela, e conhecendo suas intenções, fui capaz de escutar cada palavra da conversa.

"Mas aí, Jessica me convidou para ir com ela ao baile de primavera", disse, inclinando-se contra a carteira de Bella.

"Isso é ótimo". Sua doce voz soou entusiasmada e aguda. "Você vai se divertir muito com a Jessica".

"Bom..." _Desejaria que não ficasse tão feliz com isso. Deveria estar preocupada de que não seja capaz de ir comigo._ "Eu disse a ela que ia pensar no assunto".

"Porque fez isso?"

_Por que não gosto tanto da Jessica como gosto de você. _"Estava me perguntando... " _não estrague isso_ "bom, se não planejava me convidar?"

Pessoalmente, estava me perguntando o mesmo. Se pudesse escutar seus pensamentos! Isso era uma tortura!

"Mike, acho que deveria dizer sim a ela", recomendou-lhe ela dando-me uma grata surpresa.

_Cullen... ela...?_ "Já convidou alguém?"

Me controlei totalmente para não me virar e concentrar toda minha atenção neles.

"Não, não vou ao baile"

_Sim... claro..._ "Porque não?"

Bella se calou por um momento. Não foi suficientemente longo para que um humano normal desse a sua pausa muito o que pensar, mas para mim, era como um enorme vazio de silêncio, lembrando-me da minha incapacidade de escutar seus pensamentos.

"Vou a Seattle no sábado"

Era desculpa patética como nunca a ouvira dizer, e pela primeira vez não tinha idéia do porquê estaria mentindo. Tinha que ser uma mentira. O calor que emanava de seu corpo me dizia isso.

_Seattle? Droga..._ "Não pode ir em outro fim de semana?", Mike disse com uma óbvia irritação.

"Não, desculpe. Então você não devia fazer a Jess esperar mais tempo. É grosseria".

"Sim, tem razão". _Muita. Parece que vou ter que ir com Jess._

Mike se foi, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo permiti a meus olhos que se pousassem na tentadora humana que tinha a meu lado. Bella estava sentada com os olhos fechados, apertando sua têmpora com os dedos. Já havia visto muitos humanos fazer algo assim quando tinham dor de cabeça ou não se sentiam bem. A conversa que havia tido com Mike tinha sido dolorosa? Parecia que estava com dor, mas em um sentido emocional.

Que raios acontecia em sua adorável cabeça? Queria ir com Mike, mas disse que não porque sabia que sua amiga estava interessada nele? Ou podia ser possível que achasse Mike tão irritante como eu o achava e estava tão irritada com sua atenção constante? Sem ter certeza de conhecer a verdade através de sua mente, eu simplesmente desejei que ela sinceramente não estivesse interessada nele.

O professor começou a falar e Bella abriu os olhos, imediatamente centrando sua atenção em mim. Olhei esses olhos profundos e castanhos, e busquei o significado oculto de suas ações. Meio que esperei que ela desviasse o olhar e que se escondesse atrás da cortina de cabelo como normalmente fazia para nos separar, mas para meu deleite, não o fez. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e me permiti beber de sua beleza como um homem que morria de sede. A vermelhidão em suas bochechas era intoxicante.

Em algum lugar da minha mente percebi que o professor estava explicando algo sobre o ciclo dos ácidos tricarboxílicos.

"Qual é o outro nome dado, um mais simples?", escutei-o dizer. "Sr. Cullen?"

Relutantemente, desviei os olhos do formoso rosto de Bella e respondi.

"O ciclo de Krebs"

A magia do momento se quebrou e Bella colocou o cabelo por cima de seu ombro para me bloquear a visão. Olhei para ela durante o resto da aula enquanto ela mudava de posição, incomodada, tentando não olhar para mim. Cada movimento que fazia me lembrava a conversa que tive com Esme sobre a forma humana de paquerar das garotas. Cada suspiro que escapava de seus lábios intensificava o desejo que sentia de falar com ela, para lhe dizer que não era a única que estava sofrendo.

Tocou o sinal e me deu as costas. Começou a recolher suas coisas, seu cabelo caiu pelas costas lentamente. Queria sentir a suavidade de tocá-lo com meus dedos enquanto a abraçava. Tudo o que tinha a ver com ela me fazia sentir suave e cálido. Suspirou uma vez mais e então, eu soube que não podia deixá-la assim. Tinha que por um fim nisso, tanto por ela quanto por mim.

"Bella?", tentei soar o mais amável possível, mas não havia dúvida que estava hesitante. Supus pelo tempo que levou para se virar para mim e me encarar. A expressão dura de seu rosto me fez me preocupar se havia interpretado mal suas reações, e ainda assim, permaneci quieto e não disse nenhuma outra palavra por medo de que pensasse que estava sendo mais cretino do que já havia sido com ela.

"O que?", disse irritada depois de um momento. "Voltou a falar comigo?"

Eu estava falando? Nem sequer sabia o que estava fazendo ao me aproximar dela. Prometi a minha família – prometi a mim mesmo – que não me aproximaria dela, mas não tinha planejado o que fazer se ela mostrasse interesse em mim. Não confiando em mim mesmo diante de seu intenso olhar, disse:

"Na verdade, não".

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, transformando cada traço de seu rosto perfeito e inconscientemente atraindo-me até ela. Sua mandíbula ficou tensa, teria dado todo o dinheiro que possuía para saber o que estava pensando. Tive minha resposta imediatamente.

"Então o que você quer, Edward?", me perguntou enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

Queria que abrisse os olhos assim poderia ter mais oportunidade para saber o que estava pensando. Queria lhe dizer com veemência que cada vez que se movia – cada olhar que me dava – fazia minha cabeça acelerar. Queria estreitá-la em meus braços e levá-la a um lugar secreto onde pudesse desfrutar de sua risada... seu sorriso... sua essência. Um lugar onde pessoas como Mike ou Tyler ou qualquer outro rapaz nunca pudessem tocá-la. Mas não podia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, não importava o quanto quisesse.

"Desculpe", disse totalmente sincero. "Estou sendo muito grosseiro, eu sei. Mas é melhor assim, de verdade".

Seus olhos se abriram tentando buscar o significado por trás de minhas palavras. Queria que entendesse que para mim, ela era especial – que não a estava evitando porque não estava interessado, mas porque era única e muito tentadora para que ficasse perto de mim.

"Não sei o que quer dizer".

Outra vez, meus poderes de coerção não pareciam funcionar em Bella.

"É melhor não sermos amigos. Confie em mim"

Algo cruzou seus olhos. Raiva?

"Pena que você não tenha chegado a essa conclusão antes", sussurrou entre os dentes. "Podia ter se poupado de todo esse arrependimento"

Fiquei pasmo.

"Arrependimento?"

Não me arrependia de nada além do fato de que não podia lhe dar uma explicação melhor. Que droga não poder escutar sua mente!

"Arrependimento do quê?"

"De não deixar simplesmente que aquela van me esmagasse".

Foi como se tivesse me dado um soco com suas palavras. Depois de tudo que havia feito, realmente pensava que a queria morta? Se apenas soubesse o que tive que enfrentar para me assegurar de sua segurança, ela não estaria fazendo afirmações tão levianas. Era inimaginável, até mesmo irônico, que depois de ter lutado desesperadamente para manter minha ânsia de beber dela controlada, conter minha família de atacá-la, que acredite que a queira morta. Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

"Acha que me arrependo de ter salvado sua vida?"

"Sei que sim", disparou.

A raiva me consumia.

"Você não sabe de nada".

Levantou a cabeça e se virou bruscamente para a porta. Queria chamá-la de volta, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo, ela tropeçou no batente da porta e seus livros se esparramaram pelo chão. Instantaneamente, sem pensar, estava a seu lado, recolhendo seus livros. Minha reação natural e protetora me deixou aturdido, mas não pensei nisso e me concentrei em lhe dar suas coisas. Entreguei a ela, me certificando de que não a tocava.

A única resposta para minha ação foi um frio,

"Obrigada"

"De nada", repliquei sabendo que tinha muito mais a dizer, mas optei em não falar nada.

Ela foi embora e eu não a segui. Mesmo assim, ela esteve em meus pensamentos pelo resto do dia. Contudo não conseguia entender a razão de Bella de recusar o convite de Mike. Tinha planos para esse fim de semana ou havia inventado sobre seu compromisso? E porque ela achava que eu lamentava a decisão de lhe salvar a vida? Tinha tratado-a tão mal este último mês?

Sim, tinha.

Quando as aulas terminaram, esperei que Bella saísse. Queria falar com ela outra vez e lhe pedir perdão por minha rispidez. Era vital que entendesse que não tinha nenhum pensamento doentio por ela. Mas enquanto me aproximava de seu carro, encontrei com o adolescente número dois – Eric – de quem não prestava tanta atenção para saber qual era seu sobrenome. Seus pensamentos eram como um livro aberto.

_Seja simplesmente casual e natural. Bella gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? Fácil. Tranqüilo._

_Não se emocione muito. Esse foi provavelmente o motivo pelo qual recusou Mike_

Me surpreendeu saber que as notícias da recusa de Bella a Mike haviam se espalhado, mas de novo, meu peito ficou tenso somente com a idéia dela passar um tempo sozinha com alguém com tão pouca imaginação como parecia ser este rapaz. Franzi o cenho olhando-o e pensei por um momento como seria fácil me livrar dele.

Busquei a essência de Bella e voltei a ser uma criatura racional.

"Hey, Eric"

Soou aliviada por alguma razão.

"Oi, Bella". _Tranqüilo... Calma... se concentre. _

"O que foi?". Fechou a porta completamente alheia de quão nervoso o rapaz se encontrava.

"Hum... estava me perguntando... se... você iria ao baile de primavera comigo?"

Quase ri ao escutar o som de sua voz falhando na última palavra.

Bella, contudo, franziu o cenho.

"Pensei que as meninas é que deviam convidar"

"Bom, e é". _Mas como você não convidou ninguém... Oh, Vamos. Diz que sim. Diz que sim!_

Podia dizer que o sorriso que ela lhe dava era forçado.

"Obrigada por me convidar, mas vou a Seattle nesse dia"

A mesma desculpa que tinha dado a Mike, mas desta vez, saiu de seus lábios com facilidade, como se houvesse praticado. Pessoalmente, estava contente de que mais uma vez, Bella havia recusado ir ao baile. Dizia muito de seu caráter.

Por fim, ele se deu por vencido, baixou os ombros como se se tratasse de um menininho e foi embora deprimido por não ter conseguido o que queria. Não pude conter meu riso por mais tempo, mas me contive para mantê-lo baixo para não chamar muita atenção e passei do seu lado com meu carro. Podia sentir o calor de seu corpo assim como seu olhar penetrante. Tão forte quanto pode, abriu a porta, entrou em sua pick-up e fechou a porta com força.

Para deixar o momento mais hilariante, percebi que Tyler Crowley estava se dirigindo para o carro de Bella, seus pensamentos me chegaram altos e claros.

_Não vai ainda, Bella. Espera um pouco para que possa te convidar... Porque se não convido agora, pode ser que não consiga reunir coragem para te convidar depois. Especialmente agora que sei que não gosta do Mike._

Tinha que ver isso. Ela tinha dispensado Mike e Eric. Como reagiria a outro convite para o baile? Tão rápido quanto pude, deslizei meu carro bloqueando-lhe o caminho. Ela agora entre mim e os hormônios de um feliz rapaz atrás dela. Ah, isso ia ser bom!

Pelo espelho retrovisor de meu carro, vi a reação de Bella. Estava em apuros. Não parecia feliz, e quando Tyler desceu de seu carro para se colocar ao lado de seu assento, ela estava completamente irritada com a situação. Tenho certeza de que se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos não gostaria de algumas poucas frases sobre o fato de ter bloqueado sua saída. Em vez disso, tive que confiar na mente de Tyler para conhecer as palavras de Bella.

_Fique frio. _

_Graças a Deus! Cullen bloqueou a sua saída!_

_Só a convide e fique frio. Quer vir ao baile comigo?_

_Não vai estar na cidade – o mesmo que disse a Mike._

_Percebi que não quer ir com Mike._

_Mas fique frio. Podemos ir ainda na formatura._

Incapaz de me conter por mais tempo cai na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo que minha família entrava no carro.

"O que é tão engraçado?", perguntou Jasper.

"Nada", ri.

Mas Rosalie me olhou com suspeita e percebeu que estava olhando pelo espelho retrovisor com interesse. Se virou para olhar para Bella, que nessa hora estava visivelmente irritada.

"O que você fez, Edward?", ela me perguntou.

"Não fiz nada. Só... escutei"

O olhar trocado entre Rosalie e Emmett não me passou despercebido, mas não me incomodou. Acelerei o carro e voei para casa, sentindo-me surpreendentemente mais feliz do que o costume nestes últimos dias.

**Fim do capítulo 6**

_______________________

**N/T:** * _ninth grade _corresponde ao primeiro ano do colegial no Brasil, lembrando que nos EUA são quatro anos de colegial (high school)


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

"Não vai nos dizer o que é tão engraçado?", perguntou Emmett enquanto nos dirigíamos para casa.

"É uma piada particular. Não se preocupe". Disse para me livrar dele.

"Desculpe, mas se é sobre Isabella Swan, acho que diz respeito a todos", contestou Rosalie.

"Sério. Não é nada. Só... angústia adolescente".

"E desde quando isso é divertido para você?", perguntou Jasper.

"Desde que sua mente não consegue se concentrar em outra coisa que não seja Isabella", respondeu Emmett.

"Não é verdade", disse. "Me diverte ver que os humanos se emocionam por nada. Especialmente os adolescentes".

"Suponho que tenha algo a ver com o baile que se aproxima", sugeriu Alice.

Olhei para ela.

"Viu algo?"

Ela arregalou os olhos, quase como se a houvesse pegado desprevenida.

"Pensei que a angústia fosse pelo baile. Todos falam sobre ele. Porque acha que vi algo?" _Porque não vi nada. Nadinha._

Franzi o cenho em sinal de frustração. Estava tentando bloquear seus pensamentos tentando me enganar fazendo com que acreditasse que não tinha visto nada interessante em sua cabeça. Me espantou muito ver que tentava me ocultar algo tão pouco importante para mim, afinal, o que me importava esse baile? Nunca tinha me interessado por estes rituais humanos tão normais para eles... tradicionais... rituais de passagem... qualquer coisa assim.

Mas rapidamente percebi que me importava, para minha incredulidade. Se Alice viu algo sobre Bella e esse ridículo baile, precisava saber. Apesar de ter desfrutado ver Bella quebrar os corações de seus pretendentes, cheio de esperanças, hoje mesmo, sabia que teria algum homem que finalmente ganharia seu afeto. Essa certeza rasgava meu coração de uma forma incompreensível.

Não podia entender essa situação, já que não achava que tivesse acontecido antes. Certamente não tinha nada de errado em Mike, Eric ou Tyler. Tinham a idade correta para Bella e, o mais importante, eram humanos. Mas não pude evitar me sentir consumido pela raiva ao pensar que um desses estúpidos garotos a tocariam. Ainda que tivessem permissão para tocá-la, quando isso ocorresse não apreciariam como era preciosa e única. Se fosse eu, a adoraria.

Pela primeira vez em quase cem anos, desejei poder ser um humano novamente. Invejei o fato de que um desses garotos podiam passar facilmente uma tarde à sós com Bella e eu não. Cobiçava essa presença que eles podiam conseguir sem se sentirem tentados a lhe beber o sangue. Era difícil qualificá-lo, mas a única palavra que o definia era inveja. Estava com ciúmes, simples assim.

E agora Alice sabia algo sobre Bella e seu acompanhante para o baile. Tinha que saber antes que ficasse louco.

Chegamos em casa e levei Alice para o lado antes de entrar. Mantive minha voz firme quando disse:

"Alice, se viu algo sobre Bella indo ao baile, então, por favor, me diga. Preciso saber com quem ela vai".

"O baile?", perguntou confusa.

"Sim. Escutei os pensamentos desses três garotos a quem Bella disse não. Ela recusou seus convites e quebrou-lhes o coração. Agora, se você a viu ir com alguém..."

"Edward, porque você precisa saber com quem Bella decidiu ir ao baile?". Havia um ligeiro tom nervoso em sua voz que ignorei.

"Não preciso saber, é só que... gostaria de saber".

"Isso me soa como voyerismo. Acho que deveria se manter afastado dela".

Fiz uma careta.

"Hey, podia jurar que você estava comigo quando o assunto é Bella".

"Estou com você. Quero o que você quiser. Quero que Bella fique segura porque te faz feliz saber que ela está a salvo".

"Então porque não me diz com quem ela irá ao baile? Sei que não há muitos rapazes na escola que tem boas intenções, assim se ela for com alguém que..."

Alice grunhiu e revirou os olhos.

"Não vi nada sobre o baile, ok?"

"Mas viu algo"

Desviou o olhar, mas não precisava olhar para ela para escutar sua mente.

_Sim... mas não me pergunte, porque você não vai gostar. Por favor, deixe como está._

"Olha, eu acredito que você não tenha visto nada sobre o baile. De verdade. Sabia que não planejava ir, só queria ter certeza. Se a viu com alguém então... precisava me preparar para isso. Não é que me sinta bem, mas ainda assim, ao menos poderei me acostumar com a idéia".

"Bom, o que eu vi não tinha nada a ver com o baile. Então, esqueça-o".

Não ia deixá-la tão facilmente.

"Tem algo a ver comigo?"

"Edward! Pára!"

"Ok!, disse com as mãos levantadas ao ar, derrotado. "Só estou curioso."

"Não fique. Você não quer saber".

Quis entrar nas profundezas de seus olhos para conhecer o significado oculto por trás de suas palavras.

_Você sabe o que vi. Não me faça explicar outra vez._

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

"Teve a mesma visão? A mesma de antes... quando eu..."

_Quando você a transformou._

Sua mente terminou a frase por mim.

Sacudi a cabeça, a raiva crescendo.

"Isso não vai acontecer, Alice. Não vou permitir".

"Não posso negar o que vi, Edward. E vi mais de uma vez em diferentes cenários, mas todos com o mesmo final".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Me viu com ela no baile, e eu a transformei – bebendo dela na frente de metade da escola na pista de dança".

"Já te disse que não tem nada a ver com o baile".

Mas não a escutei. Tudo o que podia pensar sobre sua insistência é que algum dia daria a Bella essa miserável vida tenebrosa.

"Não vai acontecer. Juro, me mataria antes de ver Bella nessa situação".

"Já considerou alguma vez que você pode não ter escolha?"

Retrocedi desconcertado por suas palavras.

"Sempre há uma opção"

"Sim, tem razão, mas às vezes as opções que temos não é sempre o que é certo e o que é errado, mas optar pelo... menos ruim".

Agora estava totalmente confuso.

"O que?"

Mexeu em seu cabelo e suspirou irritada.

"O que aconteceria se Bella estivesse ferida – horrivelmente ferida – e a única forma de salvá-la fosse transformá-la?"

Não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"Primeiro, eu evitaria isso. Não permitiria que Bella chegasse a esse extremo".

"Mas não pode estar com ela sempre, Edward. Há lugares onde você não pode ir com ela. E ela não estará em Forks todos os dias de sua vida, do resto de sua vida"

Algo se iluminou em minha cabeça.

"Você a viu indo embora de Forks?"

Alice olhou para seus pés evitando meu olhar.

"Alice, isto é importante". Segurei fortemente seus braços com minhas mãos, forçando-a a me olhar. "Onde Bella estava em sua visão? Quando estava ferida, estava em Seattle?"

Seus olhos brilharam. _Como sabia?_

"Bella disse hoje a esses três rapazes que a razão de não poder is ao baile era porque tinha planos, queria ir a Seattle".

Alice fechou os olhos e murmurou um silencioso:

"Oh, não"

"Você a viu, não é? Você a viu em Seattle?"

Assentiu, dando-me razão. O pouco calor que havia em meu corpo desapareceu num instante.

"O que acontecerá?"

"Não sei", disse honestamente. "Tudo o que vi é que estava ferida. Estava morrendo e você..." _a encontrava e a salvava_. "Você a traz para Carlisle, como em todas as outras visões".

A raiva que suprimi anteriormente estava começando a voltar a superfície.

"Onde? Onde em Seattle?"

"Não tenho certeza. Para ser sincera, nem sequer sei se era Seattle. Só sei que não era Forks. Era em um beco escuro e sinistro. Pensei que não fosse comum ela estar em um lugar assim".

"Ela não vai a lugares assim. Não se pode evitá-lo". Me afastei dela mais irritado e com uma determinação que não tinha em anos.

"O que você vai fazer?", me chamou Alice.

"Vou salvar sua vida – outra vez".

Correu atrás de mim.

"Como?"

"Quebrando minha promessa de permanecer longe dela"

"Edward?"

Me detive abruptamente e me virei para olhá-la.

"De qualquer forma é inútil. Nossa família sabia que eu era incapaz de ficar longe dela, até você. Assim, se vou quebrar as regras, então vou quebrar todas. Não vou mais me reprimir, e não a deixarei morrer".

Articulei a última frase com precisão.

O rosto de Alice se contorceu em preocupação.

_Mas a tentação será grande... tenho medo por você._

"Vou caçar agora, Alice. Volte para casa e conte a eles que o trato terminou. Se não gostarem... que não gostem".

Com uma velocidade supernatural, deixei-a antes que tivesse a oportunidade de falar sobre minha decisão. Corri e subi nas árvores atrás de casa, desesperado por me livrar da ansiedade que estava sentindo. A dor de ver Bella com outro homem – o medo de ver sua vida encurtada – a sensação inequívoca de querer mais dela do que eu nunca quis de ninguém em minha existência inteira.

Corri tão rápido quanto pude, com uma raiva irrefreável, desejando poder escapar deste destino que se havia imposto diante de mim. O vento rugia ao meu redor enquanto tentava escapar deste duro destino que me rodeava, que rodeava meu corpo como se fosse uma corda envolta de meu pescoço. Agora estava dentro do bosque e o odor de sangue fresco chegou a mim.

Na distância divisei a minha presa – um indefeso e inofensivo cervo, o que significava nenhum desafio. Não tinha ido caçar em nossa zona habitual, onde encontraria algum oponente que valesse a pena. Mas não tinha tempo. Minha sede era muito poderosa e precisava beber para pensar mais claramente e quietar esses pensamentos irracionais que me invadiam.

Em questão de segundos, tinha entre meus dentes o pescoço do animal. Ele lutou e me mexeu violentamente, mas o veneno que se introduziu em seu corpo o acalmou. Bebi dele, extraindo a essência de sua vida e saboreando a quentura de seu sangue através de minhas veias.

Me perguntei o que Bella acharia se pudesse me ver agora, drenando uma criatura indefesa, bebendo seu sangue. Me perguntei o que pensaria se soubesse que a minha sede pelo sangue deste animal não era nada comparado a minha ânsia de provar o dela. Ficaria com náuseas, é claro. Para mim, o sangue era uma necessidade, sem ele, não estaria vivo. Sabia por experiência própria que a dor de me abster de beber era muito intensa até para o mais forte de nossa raça. Mas para Bella, seguramente, beber sangue era algo que só um monstro faria.

E eu era um monstro.

Bebi, e quando terminei, encontrei outro e bebi dele também. Minha sede estava longe de se extinguir, e considerei com pessimismo que o sangue de Bella era o único suficientemente potente para satisfazer minha sede. Deixei cair o corpo rígido e sem vida do animal no chão e fiquei em pé contra o vento impactante, contemplando meu próximo movimento. Olhei para o sombrio céu, rezando por alguma intervenção divina ou para que qualquer divindade para que me escutasse. Talvez minha atenção devesse se focalizar no Inferno e não no Céu, já que, com a mais absoluta certeza, era o demônio que me havia colocado nesta posição.

Todos os meus pensamentos se centravam em Bella e a distância que nos separava, tanto física quanto espiritual. Tudo o que eu havia feito desde o dia que ela chegou a Forks tinha sido por seu próprio bem. Tinha colocado meus próprios desejos e tudo que queria em segundo plano para garantir sua segurança. E agora enfrentava a possibilidade de que meus esforços foram em vão. Apesar de parecer totalmente incrível, tal como as coisas eram, manter-me afastado dela a havia colocado em grave perigo. A única forma de protegê-la era ficar com ela. Contrário a regra. Mas não tinha opção.

Meus pés começaram a se mover por vontade própria passando de casa até a cidade. Não me importava o que estivesse fazendo a noite. Não me queixava sobre o clima gélido. Minha única preocupação era Bella e a certeza de não condená-la a meu inferno pessoal.

Parei do lado de fora de sua casa, debaixo da janela de seu quarto, e esperei até que a casa ficasse em completo silêncio. Não havia nenhuma luz acesa e os únicos pensamentos que podia escutar eram os do seu pai dormindo. As estrelas me confirmaram que era tarde, e me arrisquei a entrar na casa de Bella.

A luz da lua era a única fonte de luz em seu escuro quarto, não precisava de muita luz para ser capaz de vê-la com meus olhos inumanos. Seus traços eram tão delicados e belos – a palidez de sua pele... com um ligeiro rosado em suas bochechas. Esse rubor servia como um lembrete de que ela era humana, o abismo que nos separava.

Olhei seu peito subir e descer em um ritmo sereno, o som de sua respiração tão estridente para a tranqüilidade do quarto. Comecei a respirar no ritmo dela, querendo alcançá-la, ser igual a ela num nível tão básico. Era impossível, já que sua mortalidade a fazia muito superior a mim.

E então me dei conta de algo tão profundo que quase perdi o chão. Não era pela transformação, mas porque, se tomasse o que queria, ela morreria e nunca mais seria capaz de ter a oportunidade de ver essa assombrosa criatura dormindo diante de mim – nunca mais escutaria o tom de sua voz, nunca mais sentiria a fragrância de sua pele. Tinha valido a pena me abster durante quase um século para estar diante de sua presença.

Queria mantê-la viva e mortal... e ainda assim, sabia que não ia poder tê-la dessa forma. Eu era uma criatura muito egoísta para tomar só um pouco e recusar o prêmio inteiro. Ficar com ela, tê-la em minha vida, significava sacrificar grande parte da essência que me havia levado até ela. Queria que fosse humana, mas também queria sua companhia. Permiti a mim mesmo aceitar isso. Queria Bella da mesma forma que Esme queria a Carlisle. Mas isso não podia acontecer enquanto fosse humana, e não queria tirar sua mortalidade.

Mudou de posição, colocando sua cabeça para trás e me revelando a suave pele de seu esbelto pescoço. Meus olhos instantaneamente se tornaram vermelhos, vendo o líquido vermelho que corria em sua jugular. Sua garganta. Oh, que fácil seria beber dela! Como desfrutaria seu sabor. Prová-lo serviria para me satisfazer por anos. Me inclinei até ela e inalei seu doce perfume. Se tomasse o que queria a perderia para sempre. E eu a queria para sempre.

Qual é o velho ditado? Dois proveitos não cabem num sofá?*(N/T)

Me levantei sem fazer ruído, e dei uma espiada antes de tentar entrar em sua mente. Se soubesse seus sentimentos, isto não tornaria a minha decisão tão difícil. Me aceitaria como amigo? E se ela descobrisse a verdade sobre o que sou, poderia me olhar sem medo ou nojo? O que queria? Minha mente gritava por respostas.

_O que você quer, Bella?_

Então pronunciou meu nome.

Fiquei paralisado com os olhos muito abertos e curioso, como um animal em frente das luzes de um carro que se aproxima. Me perguntei por um momento se meus movimentos a haviam despertado de alguma maneira, mas estava tranqüila e profundamente adormecida. Será que havia imaginado? Meus olhos nunca deixaram seu rosto e vi sua boca se abrir. Disse meu nome mais uma vez.

"Edward"

O movimento de seus olhos atrás de suas pálpebras me mostrou que estava sonhando. Mais que isso, que estava sonhando comigo. Deixei que esse pensamento inundasse todo o meu ser enquanto buscava o porque, indeciso em como reagir. Pela primeira vez em quase um século, podia jurar que havia sentido meu coração bater.

E então, escutei o eco da voz de Esme em minha cabeça.

_Não é normal viver sozinho. Para ninguém. _Bella. A vontade de me colocar ao seu lado e tocá-la era enlouquecedora, mas não queria interrompê-la em seu descanso. Fechei os olhos e imaginei como seria tê-la entre meus braços novamente, inalar sua fragrância, provar a doçura de sua pele, escutar o som de seu coração batendo com força.

Por mais que tentasse, não poderia fugir do destino... ou de Bella. Abandonei as sombras de seu quarto para voltar a caçar. Precisava estar forte se ia deixar que o destino guiasse minhas ações.

*** (N/T): **Queria agradecer a minha professora de inglês que me salvou com esse provérbio:Have your cake and eat it, too. - Dois proveitos não cabem num sofá. Thanks!!!

**N/T:** Como já sabem, comentários são sempre bem-vindos 


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/T:** Queria agradecer todos os comentários e e-mails. Muito obrigada a Cuca Malfoy, Sly, Carol Manson pela presença e paciência. Valeu meninas. Agora vamos ao capítulo.

**Capitulo 8**

"Não vai falar de verdade?", perguntou Emmett enquanto parávamos no estacionamento da escola.

Bufei.

"Não vou ter essa discussão outra vez".

"Só estamos preocupados com você, Edward", suspirou Alice. "Não precisa se alterar assim".

Não gostei da acusação de que era o único que estava inquieto com a situação, mas não estava com humor para discutir isso por mais tempo. Havia passado a maior parte da manhã discutindo com minha família sobre minha decisão e os perigos que isso acarretava. Eu sabia de todos, já que estava me culpando a mim mesmo por toda a noite, por isso estava muito irritado para que eles sentissem a necessidade de me lembrar os riscos que estava correndo.

Levei alguns segundos para passar a vista por todos os outros carros e perceber que Bella ainda não havia chegado a escola. Minha família saiu do carro e rapidamente foi para o colégio, tentando fugir da chuva, antes de perceberem que eu não os estava seguindo. Se viraram um por um para me olhar diretamente, preocupados.

_Não vem?_

_Não faça isso, Edward._

_Tem certeza de que pode resistir?_

_Não vá muito longe._

Sacudi a cabeça

"Não se preocupem comigo. Ficarei bem depois de ter falado com Bella".

Quatro pares de olhos me olharam com incredulidade antes de se virarem e me deixar sozinho. Esperando a minha sina, meu destino.

Estava feliz com o silêncio do momento. Era a primeira vez desde que havia voltado de casa a noite passada que não era atacado por uma tormenta de pensamentos contrários a mim. Agra estava rodeado de desvarios internos dos rapazes e da chuva que me molhava.

Me aproximei dela, reparando como era agradável a forma em que seu cabelo caía sobre suas costas. Uma brisa me trouxe sua deliciosa essência. Inalei-a lentamente. Suas chaves caíram numa poça, franziu o cenho. Não tinha percebido que eu estava ali. Fiz-me notar pegando as chaves e me inclinei até seu carro. Deu um pulo.

"Como fez isso?"

"Fiz o que?", perguntei largando as chaves na palma da sua mão aberta.

"Apareceu de repente"

"Bella, não é minha culpa se você é excepcionalmente distraída"

Fez uma careta e olhou, repentinamente, para a calçada.

"Por que o engarrafamento de ontem? Pensei que você devia fingir que eu não existo, e não me matar de irritação".

Achei o comentário ligeiramente incômodo, mas de qualquer forma ri.

"Aquilo foi pelo Tyler, e não por mim. Tive que dar uma chance a ele".

"Você...". Abriu a boca como se as palavras lhe fugissem enquanto buscava o insulto adequado. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva e eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo até a certa distância.

"Não finjo que você não existe". Pelo menos não mais.

"Então está tentando mesmo me matar de irritação? Já que a van do Tyler não fez o serviço?"

Olhei para ela com raiva, estressado porque repetia outra vez que a queria morta. Se soubesse a verdade...

"Bella, você é totalmente absurda"

Girou sobre seus calcanhares com os punhos fechados e uma cara que mostrava irritação. Caminhou afastando-se de mim com fúria. Não havia sido minha intenção falar daquela maneira. Não achava que ela ia ficar brava comigo agora que estava tão obstinado em sua sobrevivência. Não aceitaria se eu sugerisse que queria escoltá-la em sua viagem se estivesse chateada comigo.

"Espere", chamei-a. A alcancei facilmente colocando-me ao seu lado. "Desculpe, tenho sido descortês". Se manteve calada, ignorando-me. "Não estou dizendo que não é verdade, mas, de qualquer forma, não foi educado".

"Porque não me deixa em paz?", grunhiu contestando.

"Quero perguntar uma coisa, mas você me desviou do assunto".

Ri com a idéia de que Bella e somente Bella, tinha a habilidade de me fazer perder o fio de meus pensamentos, graças ao fato de que não podia escutar os dela. E assim não sabia o que viria depois.

"Você tem distúrbio de personalidade múltipla?" Sua voz era pungente e seu corpo estava rígido.

"Está fazendo outra vez", acusei.

"Ok, O que quer perguntar?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se, no sábado que vem... Sabe como é, no dia do baile de primavera..."

Virou-se tão rápido que me pegou de surpresa.

"Está tentando ser engraçadinho?" Seu rosto se contorceu de tanta raiva, olhando-me, quase cai na risada.

"Por favor, me deixe terminar?"

Bella respirou fundo e apertou as mãos com força, juntando-as, me mostrando assim que havia se forçado a esperar pacientemente que continuasse.

Ficava linda quando se irritava.

"Eu a ouvi dizer que vai a Seattle nesse dia e estava pensando se..."

Pestanejou devido à surpresa.

"O quê?"

"Quer uma carona para Seattle?"

"Com quem?"

"Comigo, é claro". Articulei as palavras lentamente para me assegurar de que não havia perdido o significado outra vez.

Seu rosto mostrava confusão. Ou seria desgosto. Não tinha certeza.

"Por quê?"

"Bom, eu pretendia ir a Seattle nas próximas semanas e, para ser sincero, não tenho certeza se sua pickup vai agüentar". Pensei nessa desculpa mais cedo, de madrugada, quando Jasper havia assinalado que Bella não ia acreditar se lhe dissesse que queria ir com ela sem nenhum motivo.

Mas não estava convencida.

"Minha pickup funciona muito bem, obrigada por sua preocupação" Se afastou de mim, ainda nervosa.

"Mas sua pickup pode chegar lá com um tanque de gasolina?" Insisti alcançando-a de novo.

"Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta"

"O desperdício de recursos não-renováveis é da conta de todos"

"Francamente, Edward", quase ofeguei ao ouvir meu nome sair de novo de seus lábios, lembrando-me o quanto havia desfrutado quando o escutei a noite passada. "Eu não consigo te entender. Pensei que não quisesse ser meu amigo".

"Disse que seria melhor que não fôssemos amigos, e não que eu não queria ser", corrigi.

"Ah, obrigada, agora está tudo muito claro". O sarcasmo impregnava sua voz.

Paramos embaixo da cobertura do refeitório onde a chuva não podia nos molhar e ela levantou o olhar, cravando seus profundos olhos chocolates nos meus, enfeitiçando-me.

"Seria mais... prudente para você não ser minha amiga", disse com ênfase uma vez que havia encontrado a palavra mais apropriada. "Mas estou cansado de tentar ficar longe de você, Bella".

Manteve o olhar, como se quisesse entrar em minha alma. Seu rosto se suavizou e se ruborizou. Poderia passar minha vida inteira olhando para este rosto. Para sempre.

"Vai comigo a Seattle?", perguntei suavemente.

Vacilando, assentiu com a cabeça como resposta. Um calor surpreendente percorreu meu peito ao ver essa afirmação, mas o seu rubor em sua tez me lembrou que era humana.

"Você realmente deve ficar longe de mim", afirmei.

Não confiava em mim mesmo o suficiente para ficar com ela mais tempo. Terminei a conversa dizendo que a veria mais tarde na aula, e me virei, obrigando-me a me afastar dela.

Andava pelas salas da escola desejando encontrar algum tipo de distração para não me deixar levar pelas súbitas reações de Bella que, claramente, me afetavam. Tinha umas poucas horas antes de voltar a vê-la, e precisava desse tempo para clarear meus pensamentos e me preparar para me sentar com ela durante uma hora inteira. Seria complicado, mas em meu íntimo desejava isso.

Parei, cismado com o primeiro período de aula, quando Emmett me bombardeou e me empurrou para um canto, em uma área mais afastada. Sua voz gritava em minha mente.

_Não vá a aula de Biologia. Fique longe a qualquer custo._

"Emmett, não vou ter outra vez essa discussão com você. Já te disse que..."

_Estão fazendo tipagem sangüínea._

Fiquei estarrecido, sem acreditar. Apesar de ter escutado seus pensamentos.

"O quê?"

_Sangue._ "Só picam o dedo, mas ainda assim..." _Sangue._

"Tem certeza?"

"A semana que vem terá coleta de sangue em Port Angeles, assim hoje estão testando o grupo sangüíneo das pessoas em caso de alguém querer doar".

Amaldiçoei baixinho. Uma coisa mais a acrescentar ao complicado assunto. Sangue... não importava quão pequena fosse a ferida, sabia que não ia ser capaz de agüentar uma sala fechada com vinte dedos sangrando – e menos se um deles for o de Bella. A tentação de prová-lo seria muito forte.

_Você não pode ir à aula de Biologia hoje._

"Eu sei, Emmett, obrigado"

"Bom, parecia que você estava considerando se ia ou não".

"E estava", admiti.

"Mas, Edward..."

"Não vou correr o risco, por isso não se preocupe em me convencer a não ir"

"Nós planejamos cabular", explicou, "Jasper queria ir para casa agora e evitar a situação todos juntos, mas Alice não o deixaria".

"Bom para ela"

"Então... também vai cabular"

"Não tenho outra alternativa. Me preocupo com..." Deixei a frase inacabada. Não queria manifestar meus sentimentos por Bella novamente.

"Não pode vê-la hoje, Edward", declarou Emmett como se fosse capaz de escutar meus pensamentos. "Sei que quer, mas não pode".

Olhei para ele com determinação.

"Quer apostar? Se não a vejo ela vai achar que estou bravo com ela outra vez. Agora que consegui fazer um progresso não vou parar".

Emmett suspirou com os olhos quase fechados.

_Não acredito. Não pode ignorar..._

"Almoço", disse interrompendo-lhe o pensamento. "Vou falar com ela no almoço. Desta forma, posso dizer a ela que não vou a aula e vai saber que não tem nada a ver com ela".

_Apesar de tudo ter a ver com ela._

Sorri, mas não disse nada.

"Seria melhor do que ir a aula"

Assentiu com a cabeça e me deixou sozinho de novo com meus pensamentos. Era bom que tivéssemos aulas separadas, às vezes, pois seria suspeito se todos nós decidíssemos cabular juntos, já era muito difícil encontrar razões convincentes para não ir quando fazia sol. Mas se tivéssemos biologia todos juntos e deixássemos cinco assentos vazios quando todos estávamos no colégio mais cedo, alguém iria perguntar o porquê. Carlisle havia insistido reiteradamente que nos mantivéssemos em classes separadas por este motivo.

Rosalie não gostava, nunca havia gostado de ficar sozinha com um grupo de humanos sem algum membro da família. Jasper também, mas por outras razões. Por mais que gostasse de ser o centro das atenções, Rosalie não gostava que as outras pessoas especulassem sobre como ela era diferente. Se tivesse escolha, seria humana de novo. Jasper, por outro lado, não confiava em si mesmo o suficiente. Vivia assim por Alice, já que não teria nenhum problema em beber sangue humano. Havia sobrevivido alimentando-se de humanos, e o faria outra vez se não tivesse outra opção.

Lutei durante o resto do dia, mas não por conta da análise de sangue, mas porque parecia que o tempo passava devagar demais. Ansiava por voltar a ver Bella, escutar a suave melodia de sua voz, ver o adorável ruborizar de sua pele, inalar a doce fragrância de seu sangue. Depois de haver me negado durante tanto tempo, sabendo que não teria oportunidade de estar em sua presença de novo, algo se remexeu dentro de mim. O almoço não estava suficientemente perto. Ri comigo mesmo ao pensar na ironia disso tudo.

Quando cheguei, me sentei no lado oposto do refeitório onde normalmente sentava com minha família. Rosalie me deu um olhar fulminante, mas podia escutar a mente de Emmett enquanto tentava acalmar sua ira. Alice, aparentemente, parecia ter tido êxito em convencer Jasper, já que não escutei nenhum pensamento desagradável de sua mente, só palavras de precaução. Tomei nota mentalmente para agradecer Alice. Ela tinha me ajudado mesmo que seus motivos fossem suspeitos.

Meus sentidos me alertaram da presença de Bella no exato momento em que entrou no refeitório. Seus olhos se desviaram para minha mesa habitual, e vi uma chama de decepção em seu rosto quando percebeu que eu não estava ali. Estava me procurando. Era gratificante saber que queria me ver. Desejei que seus olhos me procurassem no outro lado da sala, mas virou-se para Jessica, pesarosa, disposta a se sentar.

Quase gritei para que olhasse para mim, mas sabia que isso chamaria muita atenção. Já que meus poderes mentais estavam longe de funcionar em Bella, dirigi minha atenção a Jessica e lhe mandei uma ordem silenciosa para que me visse. Fiz isso. Foi muito fácil.

_Edward Culle está olhando para nós... não... para Bella... BELLA!! E está sozinho? Porque não está com sua família?_

Os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus num lampejo. Formosos. Não queria confundi-la com meus desejos, então, movi o dedo indicador para ela, sugerindo-lhe que viesse e se sentasse comigo. A surpresa em seu rosto era intoxicante.

_Tá de brincadeira. Não está se referindo a ela, né? Lição de biologia! Ele quer algo. Oh, uau._

Seus passos foram rápidos, e se aproximou da mesa parando ao lado da cadeira que estava na minha frente. Seu rosto refletia tantas perguntas que me doeu não ser capaz de respondê-las. Em vez disso, disse para se sentar.

"Por que não fica comigo hoje?"

Para minha surpresa, se sentou sem discutir. Quase fiquei decepcionado já que tinha bons argumentos para rebater qualquer objeção que pudesse ter. Só me olhava com total curiosidade. Seus olhos em meu rosto, sorri.

"Isso é diferente", disse ela depois de uma pausa.

"Bom", suspirei, "Eu concluí que já que vou para o inferno, posso muito bem fazer o serviço completo".

Era a verdade, apesar de me olhar de soslaio, incrédula.

"Sabe que não faço idéia do que você quer dizer"

"Eu sei", e isso era algo bom também. Se soubesse, ainda que fosse uma idéia remota estava certo de que sairia correndo no mesmo instante. Talvez devesse fazê-lo. Fugir de mim.

De uma parte de minha mente escutava os pensamentos distantes de Mike e de Jessica.

_Por que ela está com o Cullen?_

_Não sei. Ficaria tão nervosa._

_Não gosto disso. Não deveria estar com ele._

_Queria que Mike prestasse toda essa atenção em mim, e não em Bella_.

"Acho que seus amigos estão com raiva de mim por ter roubado você", informei.

"Eles vão sobreviver". Quase se virou para olhar para eles, mas seus olhos continuavam fixos nos meus.

"Mas é possível que eu não a devolva". Apesar de querer que meu comentário soasse como uma brincadeira, Bella, em dúvida, escutou a verdade além de minhas palavras e engoliu em seco. "Parece preocupada", completei.

"Não", respondeu. "Surpresa, na verdade... Qual é o motivo disso tudo?"

Ainda não acreditava em mim.

"Eu lhe disse. Fiquei cansado de tentar ficar longe de você. Então estou desistindo".

"Desistindo?", repetiu.

"Sim, desistindo de tentar ser bom. Agora só vou fazer o que eu quiser e deixar os dados rolarem". Condenemos o destino.

"Está me confundindo de novo"

Oh, como me fez sorrir.

"Eu sempre falo demais quando converso com você... Este é um dos problemas"

"Não se preocupe... Eu não entendo nada mesmo".

"Estou contando com isso"

"Então, numa linguagem clara, agora somos amigos?". Havia certa incerteza em sua voz, pelo que pude perceber, estava pensando que queria dizer algo mais que amigos, mas então, provavelmente estava escutando o que queria ouvir, mais que a verdade. Nunca saberia já que não era possível escutar sua mente.

"Amigos", disse em um breve sussurro pensando na palavra em questão.

"Ou não", murmurou.

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto outra vez. Era totalmente impossível resistir o desejo de sorrir para ela, apesar da conversa confusa.

"Bom, acho que poderemos tentar. Mas estou avisando desde já que não sou um bom amigo para você".

Não me passou despercebido que estremeceu ligeiramente e empalideceu.

"Você já disse isso muitas vezes".

"Sim, porque você não está me ouvindo. Ainda estou esperando que acredite nisso. Se for inteligente, vai me evitar". Mas sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Por mais que tentasse facilmente podia convencê-la a voltar para minha vida. Era como um círculo vicioso do qual não havia saída.

Aparentemente, havia dito algo incorreto de novo, porque os olhos de Bella se estreitaram quando falou.

"Acho que também já deixou clara sua opinião sobre o meu intelecto".

Sorri, arrependido.

"E aí, como estou sendo ... nada inteligente, vamos tentar ser amigos?". Fez uma careta deliciosa tentando entender os detalhes da nossa conversa confusa.

"Isso parece bom"

Seus olhos se desviaram para a garrafa de soda limonada que tinha nas mãos. Torceu os lábios e sabia, se é que sabia, que estava pensando sobre isso. Não pude me reprimir mais e deixei escapar.

"No que está pensando?"

"Estou tentando entender quem é você".

Mais uma vez, me pegou desprevenido porque não era isso o que achava que estava pensando.

"Está tendo sorte?"

Esperava que dissesse não e fiquei levemente aliviado quando confirmou sua negativa.

"Quais são suas teorias?"

O sangue se acumulou em suas bochechas e sua pele adquiriu um tom rosado encantador. Pressionou com seus dentes o lábio inferior, numa deliciosa careta... e quase perdi a cabeça ao me imaginar como seria sentir seus lábios entre os meus dentes.

Me forcei a eliminar esse pensamento de minha cabeça.

"Não vai me dizer?", supliquei.

Sacudiu a cabeça negando e espalhando sua essência pelo ar.

"É constrangedor demais"

"Isso é muito frustrante, sabia? ", me queixei.

"Não consigo nem imaginar por que seria frustrante", o sarcasmo em sua voz regressou junto com seu cenho franzido, "Só porque alguém se recusa a contar o que está pensando, mesmo que o tempo todo esteja fazendo pequenas observações obscuras que pretendem especificamente que você passe a noite toda se perguntando o que poderiam significar... Ora, por que isso seria frustrante?"

Minha respiração se cortou com a menção de que não podia dormir porque estava pensando em mim.

"Ou melhor", continuou sem inibição nenhuma, liberando seu rancor, "Digamos que a pessoa também tenha tido uma série de atitudes estranhas... de um dia salvar sua vida sob circunstâncias impossíveis a tratá-lo como um pária no dia seguinte, e nunca explicar nada disso, nem mesmo depois de ter prometido. Isso também não seria nada frustrante".

Era ruim achá-la mais atraente quando ficava irritada? A maneira em que suas veias bombeavam seu sangue era fascinante.

"Você tem um gênio e tanto, hein?", observei.

"Não gosto de dois pesos e duas medidas".

Nossos olhos se encontraram enquanto tentava averiguar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim. Me concentrei tentando alcançar sua mente, mas de novo, nada! Vazia. A única mente que podia escutar claramente vinha da mesa onde Bella se sentava normalmente.

_Ele a está incomodando. Ela está irritada com ele. Talvez devesse ir lá e falar para Bella se sentar conosco. Me pergunto o que o Cullen faria._

O que faria? Te desafio a vir conferir.

"Que foi?", perguntou Bella.

"Parece que seu namorado acha que estou sendo desagradável com você... Está se perguntando se vem ou não interromper nossa briga". Era motivo de risada que pensasse uma coisa assim.

"Não sei de quem está falando. Mas tenho certeza de que está enganado", sua voz era fria, mas o calor se espalhou por seu corpo.

"Não estou. Eu lhe disse, é fácil interpretar a maioria das pessoas"

"A não ser a mim, é claro"

"Sim. A não ser você", reparei nela durante um momento, perguntando-me se sabia de algo da luta que tinha tido para ter uma conversa coerente com ela. Talvez fosse por isso que tínhamos a tendência a discutir. Não compreendia suas palavras tão bem quanto gostaria. Me deixava desconcertado. "Fico me perguntando o porquê disso".

Afastou os olhos de mim e bebeu sua limonada. Pela primeira vez desde que havia se sentado comigo, notei que não tinha trazido nenhuma comida.

"Não está com fome?", perguntei preocupado.

"Não. E você?"

"Não, não tenho fome". Oh! A ironia da pergunta! A presa perguntando ao caçador se o alvo estava pronto. Imediatamente me repreendi por me referir a ela desta forma.

"Pode me fazer um favor?", hesitou.

Ia dizer que sim, mas tinha que ser prudente. Ainda que soubesse que faria qualquer coisa que me pedisse mesmo que tivesse sido que me afastasse dela.

"Depende do que você quer"

"Eu só pensei, se, para meu próprio bem, você podia me avisar com antecedência da próxima vez que decidir me ignorar. Para que eu fique preparada."

Tentei não rir e disse:

"Parece justo".

"Obrigada", replicou.

Mas havia aberto a porta e, simplesmente não podia resistir ao convite.

"Então Possi ter uma resposta em troca?"

"Uma"

"Me dê uma teoria". Pela expressão de seu rosto – olhos bem abertos – provavelmente foi pega de surpresa, mas tinha que saber.

"Essa não"

"Você não qualificou", apontei, "Só prometeu uma resposta".

"Claro, e você nunca quebrou uma promessa". Tentava me distrair de novo mudando de assunto. Não funcionaria.

"Só uma teoria... não vou rir"

"Vai sim"

Tinha razão, provavelmente riria, já que sinceramente, duvidava que tivesse chegado perto da verdade. Olhei para ela, desejando com fervor que me dissesse, mas como não respondia, recorri ao tom suplicante. Me inclinei para mais perto dela e murmurei um simples:

"Por favor?"

"É... O quê?", disse parecendo deslumbrada, ou algo assim.

O feitiço devia ter funcionado nesse momento. Não querendo confundi-la, articulei meu pedido, lentamente, muito lentamente.

"Por favor, me conte só uma teoriazinha"

"Hmmmm, bom, foi picado por uma aranha radioativa?", gaguejou. Sua conclusão era inverossímil.

Tinha que admitir que era um começo, se bem que nada original.

"Isso não é muito criativo"

Franziu o cenho.

"Sinto muito. É só o que tenho"

"Nem chegou perto". Graças a Deus.

"Nada de aranhas?"

"Não"

"E nada de radioatividade?"

"Nada"

"Droga". Estava levemente decepcionada.

"A criptonita também não me incomoda", terminei sem ser capaz de não brincar com ela uma vezinha sequer.

"Não devia rir, lembra?"

Me obriguei a manter uma expressão solene, mas não foi preciso depois que a escutei falar:

"Um dia eu vou descobrir"

Todo o humor desapareceu com sua advertência.

"Gostaria que não tentasse"

"Porque..."

"E se eu não for um super-herói? E se eu for o vilão?" Agora estava sendo tão honesto com ela quanto podia, tentei sorrir.

"Ah, entendi"

Podia ver sua cabeça funcionar e fiquei com medo de pensar que ela soubesse de algo.

"Entendeu?"

Perguntei desejando com todas as minhas forças poder saber o que estava acontecendo em sua adorável cabecinha.

"Você é perigoso?", perguntou como se de repente, houvesse percebido que todos os meus comentários tinham certa consistência. Isso a havia conduzido até esse momento.

Forcei meu corpo a permanecer quieto e não manifestar que estava nervoso. Estava nervoso por que havia chegado a uma conclusão não desejada.

"Mas não é mau", concluiu. Sua voz não era maus que um suspiro. "Não, não acredito que você seja mau".

"Está enganada", peguei a tampa da garrafa e comecei a girá-la sobre a mesa para me distrair. Era mau. Era muito mau por estar com ela. Era mau por desejá-la da forma que a desejava. Mesmo falar com ela poderia se considerar como quebrar as regras. Mas não podia ignorá-la mais. Tinha que protegê-la. Mas como protegê-la de mim?

De repente, deu um salto.

"Vamos chegar atrasados"

Quase esqueci que estávamos no colégio. Estava tão distraído com sua presença...

"Eu não vou a aula hoje"

"E por que não?"

"É saudável matar aula de vez em quando". E só o demônio sabia o que faria com você se estivesse tão perto do seu sangue.

"Bom, eu vou". Disse, mas não parecia muito confiante.

"A gente se vê depois, então", prometi, deixando claro que desejava vê-la. Muito mesmo.

Ficou quieta, esperando algo, ou, simplesmente me olhando. Ficava louco por seu incapaz de conhecer seus pensamentos. Não se moveu até que o som do sinal a sobressaltou, tirando-a de seus silenciosos pensamentos e se foi correndo.

____***___

**N/T:** Vai favoritar? Lembre-se de doar um comentário e fazer uma tradutora feliz!!!


End file.
